First a Jewel of Four Souls, Now a Ring of Power
by Bishonen'sFoxyMiko
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru are not who they really seem... They're really From Middle Earth and both are half elvish. LOTRIY Xover. Summary is on Author Profile and in the Story. Pairings are also inside.
1. Souls of The Shikon

AN: I do not own "Lord of The Rings," or "Inuyasha. They belong to their respective owners, Rumiko Takahashi and J.R.R. Tolkien.

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/a little comedy/… Maybe some Drama

Category: Lord of The Rings/Inuyasha Crossover

Pairing: Legolas/Kagome

Summary: Before the final battle with Naraku, Kagome and Sesshoumaru became close like family with Kirara at their side and Shippo as our favorite miko's son. During the said battle, Kagome struck down Naraku. The jewel became whole and one with Kagome's body and everyone had a Happy ending. Now five years after that quest... You're going to have to find out on your own

* * *

**_Chapter One _**

**_Souls of The Shikon_**

Kagome woke up feeling as if she was floating in midair, above water. At opening her eyes, she was met with nothing but darkness. The only thing that came close to being identified, as light was the faint blue glow coming from below on the water's surface; making the water seem like it's glowing.

Close by, she could feel Shippó and Sesshoumaru auras, both calm with sleep. On her stomach, she could feel Kirara curled up, purring in content and fully relaxed.

Then she started to feel four more auras surrounding them, three of them she's never felt before but one she remembered from five years ago…

-------- Flashback --------

The battle against Naraku was over with the jewel back into her possession. It took a long time, but with Kagome's exceedingly sharp archer skills and purification powers along with Sesshoumaru's help using the Tokijin; with the two farces combined, they were able to take down Naraku without any casualties.

Miroku's Kazaana was lifted. Sango's younger brother was back to normal and alive thanks to Sesshoumaru's Tenseiga. The only downhill part was that he remembered what he had done, the lives he had taken in cold blood against his will. Sango had given Kirara to Kagome saying that she needed the neko-matta more than she. Shippó became Kagome's legally adopted son. And was adopted by Sesshoumaru… even though it wasn't really needed…

As for Inuyasha, he was nowhere to be found at the final battle. All that was left of him when they tried to find him at the Goshinboku was only to find a deep hole and the Tetsusaiga laying on the hanyou's Fire Rat haori, neatly folded and set at the foot of the sacred tree.

For some reason, Inuyasha's loss didn't bother Kagome as much as she thought it would. Yes, the thought of him being gone made heart sting… but it wasn't the harsh pain that she thought would make her break. Like the pain her mother went through at the news of her father dying from a car accident. But more like a pain of losing a dear friend. Kagome had shed silent tears, in knowing that Inuyasha had made his decision and only hope that he never regrets it. …Or comes to haunt her because of his mistakes. (Heh, I wouldn't put it passed him. I'm positive that my own mother would do that XP)

At the clearing everyone decided to meet for the wishing on the jewel, Kagome had finally made a wish that was unselfish on her part. To fulfill the desire of all those she knew and was close to. The young priestesses, as well as Sesshoumaru for some unknown reason were engulfed with a blinding white light and standing side by side. With the light came the image of Midoriko in all her priestess garbed and armored glory. She spoke that her friends' wishes would be granted but their wishes were all the same; Kagome's friends had made a wish for her happiness.

There was also another reason why Midoriko was there before her and Sesshoumaru. She was there to unseal Kagome and Sesshoumaru's true forms and to tell them that they were not from the Sengoku Jidai or Kagome's home era, but a world called Middle Earth. When she started unsealing their true forms, an ice blue light surrounded them, and their appearances started to change.

Kagome's hair began to grow longer, reaching mid-thigh and adopted platinum blonde and snow-white highlights. Her ears had stretched and molded to the top of her head, forming large triangular fox ears that were black and rimmed with snow-white fur. Her figure became slightly fuller, making her look like a slim college student rather than a high school student. Her eyes became a deep sapphire, no traces of her once blue-gray eyes. Her blunt human nails grew into finely manicured claws that were as sharp as any blade and as hard as dragon scales. Her top canines became sharp as well, but not noticeably. She also began to grow an ebony colored tail that was tipped with snow-white fur with the faintest strands of platinum blonde. The only thing that didn't change about her was her feminine yet strong muscle structure and her five foot one height. (XD She's small, I know. But that really is her height from what I had gathered)

As for Sesshoumaru, not much had changed for him except that his hair changed from silver to a very fine platinum blonde. His eye color changed from a molten gold color to and light icy blue, making them almost look an eerie white but still had that cat-like slit for the pupil. His magenta strips that adorned his face had disappeared, save the violet crescent moon on his forehead that seemed to be tattooed there. And lastly, his body became slightly leaner and his height changed from five foot eight to six foot. (That's taller than Gandelf's five foot eleven.)

But what came with the changes were memories that had seemed like they came from a lifetime of long ago…

To Sesshoumaru, he knew what the memories were of. They were of his old life from when he lived in a world called Middle Earth where he was still of royal blood. He had a caring elvish father, a beautiful Fox maiden Stepmother (his real mother died giving birth to him… sad, I know T-T), and an adoring little half sister. In the memories that he had lost when he and his little sister, who was really Kagome, were trying to escape from "The Massacre And Downfall of The Snow Elves." And with the memories came the knowledge of him being a Snow Elf/Snow Dog hybrid and his ability to speak Elvish.

For Kagome, she remembered most of her memories when she lived on Middle Earth. Everything before "The Massacre And Downfall of The Snow Elves" became lost to her when Kun-loon and her husband adopted her. But she did remember the faces of her true family members and her godfather who was a well-known wizard, even if they were faint and clouded. One of the reasons why she didn't react immediately to Sesshoumaru's appearance when she was within Lord InuTaisho's tomb to get the Tetsusaiga was she couldn't remember her older half brother's face clearly and because he had that glamour spell placed on him to make him look more like a youkai; a spell that was InuTaisho's work, of course. Along with her memories, like Sesshoumaru, with them came her knowledge of being a Snow Elf/Snow Fox Maiden of The Valar hybrid and the knowledge to speak Elvish.

Soon, after the changes were completed, Midoriko had told them that what was to become of the two would become clear in five years, in Kagome's era. And with that, the Legendary Priestess vanished until the appointed time came.

Everyone's reaction to Sesshoumaru and Kagome's changes were amazed and in awe because the both had become more ethereal-looking and far more elegant. Kagome had become so elegant and beautiful that Miroku didn't even recognize her until after he had asked to bare him a son. Which had earned him a slap in the face by Kagome, a punch in the kisser by Sesshoumaru, and lastly a crack to the head from Hiraikotsu by Sango that knocked the said "holy" monk out cold.

There wasn't much of a Victory Celebration, aside from the occasional claims of undying love from Kouga who had come by the village to try and take Kagome back to his pack to be him mate with Sesshoumaru scaring him off after a fight with the wolf demon that had prove the said youkai's worth. But there were tearful goodbyes as Kagome was about to leave for home through the well. But not without Sango giving her sister-like friend Kirara, the Taijya's long time partner and friend to the changed priestess for protection, she says.

Before Kagome went home for good with Kirara in hand, Shippó told her that he decided to stay with Sesshoumaru for would meet her at her shrine in five hundred years. Not as the little kit she raised for time she spent in the Sengoku Jidai, but as a full-grown Kitsune able to protect his mother. Kagome, although a bit worried how her kit would fair without her, was proud of her son in taking responsibility at his young age and deciding to become stronger. After saying her goodbyes to her son and older brother, she left the past for the last time.

Six months after Kagome came back from the Sengoku Jidai for good, with Kirara in toe, the now young Snow Fox Maiden had soon met up with Sesshoumaru and Shippó again. The one difference she saw when she took a better look at her Kit was that he wasn't the little Kawaiiko-chan (Cutie) she had taken care of in the Sengoku Jidai, but he looked older in features, looking about maybe in his early twenties but only reached her shoulders in height. (Remember, Kagome is 5'1". And that's very short.) But if you looked at the kit from behind, if anyone had known any better, he would have looked to be in his early teens; maybe about twelve or thirteen years of age.

As for Sesshoumaru, the once thought-to-be demon but Snow Elf Prince hadn't changed at all. Except he had gained a greater knowledge than he used to five hundred years before and had a lot more grace.

Ever since that day they had met up with each other, Kagome had moved in with Sesshoumaru and Shippo in Sesshoumaru's mansion that had bought a decade ago and had lived together for close to four and a half years.

-------- Flashback End --------

Now that five years had already passed, Kagome guessed that Midoriko chose this time to tell them what was going to become of them- Sesshoumaru, Shippó, Kirara, and herself, since the jewel was complete and now forever dormant with her body.

After opening her eyes, she met the legendary miko's gaze looking down at her from where she lay. Sighing, Kagome carefully sat up as not to wake Kirara just yet. Tucking her legs under her self while setting Kirara in her lap, Kagome asked, "So what is to become us, Midoriko-sama? And who are the other three I sense with you?"

Though Kagome's voice sounded almost as softer as a gentle breeze, her eyes show great curiosity.

Over the years after she had returned from the Sengoku Jidai, Kagome had grown distant from her matchmaking friends and the majority of her other peers from school, only talking to Eri every now and than out of all of them. Yes, she even told the shorthaired girl with her trademark yellow hair band about her adventures in the past. Along with the truth about how there are still very few youkai living in the modern era. Surprisingly, the ex-matchmaker of her friends had taken all the information the Miko spilt quite well.

When Kagome had voiced her question, Sesshoumaru and Shippó soon came too. Shippó awoke groggy and looked a little ruffled with his Kitsune ears drooped a bit- something you would see in your everyday typical modern teenage Kitsune even though he was supposed to twenty or older in appearance. 'That's to be expected. He _did_ stay up late partying with his drinking buddies.' Kagome thought with a light humorous smirk.

Sesshoumaru awoke looking as perfect as he always had since she had first met him in the Sengoku Jidai and much more… ethereal, as you could say since after his glamour was removed.

All Midoriko did as she gazed at her successor as well as her successor's family was smile with a gentle sparkle in her dark emerald eyes as the three others with her just chuckled at the adorable display Kagome showed with her head tilted slightly to the side and her Kitsune ears were fully erect on top of her head.

"What is to become of you and your little family, Kagome, is that you will be able to go home… to Middle Earth. And will be able to take your son, Shippó and Kirara with you." Midoriko's smile widened as she saw the excitement enter Kagome's eyes as well as Sesshoumaru's except his was more concealed than his younger sister's. Shippó was just confused and didn't catch what was going on while Kirara just woke up at the sound of her name. "And to answer you second question, the other three who are with me are Nefarious, The Black Wizard. Mótsognir, the first lord of the Dwarves, and Urúvion, the first king of the Snow Elves- they are the other four souls who reside in the Shikon no Tama with me."

Nefarious was an aged man with long, sleek black hair and flowing black robes. His facial features were much like any aged old man- narrow and wrinkled with high cheekbones and had a long black beard. In his hand was a black staff with an onyx jewel at the head of it. Despite his dark look and the empty feel of his ancient magic, Kagome could tell he was a very kind being by the look in his dark amethyst eyes. And by his smile of greeting, Kagome couldn't help but smile back.

Mótsognir was, like any other dwarf Kagome remembered, short with a long frizzy beard and hair. His mustache was in two graying auburn braids, much like his beard that was in three separate braids. His eyes were crinkled showing that he was smiling warmly. His clothes were dark green with gold leaf embroidering and chestnut brown vest, belt, boots and gloves.

And Urúvion, to Kagome, was truly a sight to see. Despite that Midoriko said that he was a Snow Elf, his hair was as pitch black as Nefarious', reaching to his knees as his sideburns reached to the end of his ribcage and his bangs almost covered his piercing ice blue eyes that resembled Sesshoumaru's (Remember that here, Sesshoumaru's true eye color was ice blue). His robes were of light powder blue and white with sliver snowflake embroidering.

Kagome's excitement about going home to Middle Earth was cut a bit short when Sesshoumaru asked stoically with a mix of suspicion, "What reason do you have for returning us to Middle Earth? I can only half believe that it's in reward for defeating Naraku when his demise only happened five years ago. Five years on Kagome's part and five hundred on Shippó's, Kirara's and mine is quite a long while just to return home."

No matter how much Kagome usually hates when her brother was right, she had to admit that he had a really good point. I mean, after making a wish on the jewel Midoriko could of easily just send them to Middle Earth rather than have them wait five/five hundred years. Especially when the majority of their wait consisted of training to keep up with their skills as well as sharpen them. So why have them wait?

'I'll bet 'Ká-san's favorite demon saké (rice wine) that we have to fight another battle concerning the fate of the world.' Shippó thought to himself with a groggy-like scowl on his face as Kirara decided to make herself comfortable on his head after moving from Kagome's lap. The tired Kitsune could only wonder if his hunch was correct, who and/or what they had to fight and what cause they have to fight for.

With a sigh of reluctance from Midoriko and her companions, the snow Elvin king, Urúvion answered with a smooth British accented tenor voice, "another reason that we decided to return you to Middle Earth now is because there is a war coming determining the future of man and every creature of Middle Earth."

'Aw, damn.' Shippó cursed while deepening his scowl and Kirara making a sound of displeasure. The one thing that he had come to hate over his years of experience in the past five centuries is his hunch always turning out right. He usually hated being right but hated being wrong all the more.

At what Urúvion had said, Sesshoumaru and Kagome had made an exasperated sound that showed their displeasure at the news. As if tracking and fight Naraku for the jewel shards, now they had to fight a war against some sort of evil that could be worse than the damned half-breed himself. Kagome, caught up in her irritation of the matter, spoke without thinking, "Now how are we suppose to keep this war from expanding? Or at least delay it?"

With a gentle and understanding smile, Nefarious answered in a deep aged voice, "Lady Kagome, you, Lord Sesshoumaru, young Master Shippó, and Kirara are to help a half-ling by the name of Frodo Baggins take a ring of power to Bree and then escort him to Rivendell. What you should do after that is entirely up to you."

Kagome, Shippó, Sesshoumaru, and Kirara all had their eyes narrowed in irritation (Much like how Naruto has his eyes whenever). The Fates _really_ needed to stop being cruel… because after a very long while of giving twists and turns in their journey concerning the Jewel shards, was really starting to get old and just downright annoying.

First is was the Jewel of Four Souls that could grant any demon power and any wish a mortal desire, and _now_ it was a ring that possessed such power? 'What will they think of next? A bracelet that possesses that same power as Pandora's box?' Shippó thought a bit peeved. For as much as he's concerned, there should've been a universal law that should ban jewels with the power to destroy worlds or grant them power and wishes.

After taking a deep breathe to calm herself- Sesshoumaru, Shippó, and Kirara doing the same- Kagome asked, "After doing escorting this Frodo Baggins to Bree and then to Rivendell, what to do afterwards is entirely up to us, eh? What do you guys think?" She turned her attention to her family for this. At the moment, she didn't mind doing a little escorting job but if her family wouldn't do it even if it were in order to go to her true home she wouldn't take the job. But if it was in order to stop or at least delay a war, Kagome had no doubt that they would come with take the job.

Sesshoumaru, even though it had been a very long time since he'd seen his true home, decided to go with Kagome in this. He had no doubt that Kagome would do everything in her power to help and he was more than willing to be right there for her when she needed help.

Shippó knew that since his mother would go, he would go with her to wherever it is she had to go. Kagome was his mother and he had been separated from her for five hundred years so there was no way he was going to be separated from her now. Not when he has been reunited with her after so many years. Plus while going with her, Shippó would be able to see he and his uncle's home world. So Shippó was more than willing to go wherever his mother saw fit.

It didn't matter to Kirara because wherever her mistress gone, she was going too. It was by Sango's word to always be there for Kagome and to follow her orders, as well as protect her even with her life if it was necessary.

It was soon settle in agreement that all of them would go to Middle Earth to escort Frodo to Bree and Rivendell.

Curious as to what this ring of Power is, Kagome asked about its origins and who made it.

The Dwarf lord, Mótsognir answered her with a lengthy explanation as to who made the ring and why the maker of the ring made it. He even told them war that the making of the ring had started, a war where elf and man joined to destroy the maker, Sauron and the ring. He also told them how Isildor kept the ring after Sauron was destroyed and how the ring itself managed to survive after so many years and end up in the Shire because of a hobbit named Bilbo, Frodo's uncle. And lastly how Frodo was appointed the task of Ring bearer until he was able to get the ring to Bree first.

Before they could set off to Middle Earth, Urúvion and Nefarious used their magic to change their nightclothes into suitable elfish clothing fit for traveling. Sesshoumaru and Shippó wore clothing that were very similar to each other but were of different colors and embroidering. They wear beautifully made shirts and pants that looked as if they were made of silk yet also made of durable material suited for travel.

Shippó had a murk green over-shirt with dull gold leaves embroidered on the collar, down to around the end of the shirt, and the cuffs of the sleeves with darker murk green pants and same colored boots that reached below his knees. To finish the look, he had a very dark greed cloak that reached to his ankles to hide his tail with a hood to cover his auburn Kitsune ears.

Sesshoumaru's clothes were similar in style but had different colors and embroidering. His attire's color and embroidering was similar to Urúvion's clothing with the same powder blue, white trimming, and silver snowflake embroidering. His boots were the same as Shippó's but were powder blue in color. Completing the look was a faded light blue cloak with a hood.

Kagome had dress suited for travel that had the same silver snowflake embroidering but was sapphire blue and light blue material. The pants she wore under the dress were a sapphire blue as well as the boots that reach below her knees, like Sesshoumaru and Shippó's. Her cloak was a midnight blue; almost black reaching to her ankles so as to hide her tail with a hood to hide her ears, like Shippó.

When Shippó got a look at his mother, he was amazed at how beautiful she was. She looked far more elegant in elfish clothing than she did when wearing the formal kimonos that he and Sesshoumaru usually give her for her birthday and Christmas. Sesshoumaru had to agree fully. Never in all his life had he ever seen his younger sister look so beautiful.

Kagome liked the outfit she was given and voiced it to the Black Wizard and Snow Elf King.

After Kirara was settled in Shippó's arms, the four of them stood together as Midoriko and the other three men stood in a circle around them to perform a spell that would transport them close to where the ring bearer was supposedly head but still within the Shire.

And within a blue flame that was very similar to Shippó's foxfire, Kagome, Kirara, Sesshoumaru, and Shippó were gone.

After a few moments of silence, Urúvion turned to Midoriko asking worriedly, "Are you sure it's all right to send them to Middle Earth now while Sauron is still a threat? I don't want my descendants to…"

"It's all right, Urúvion. One of the rewards your great granddaughter was supposed to receive will arrive in Rivendell after she and the others arrive there. This is also a fine opportunity to show Middle-Earth that the children of Ovorion and Mantheniel, the last of the Snow Elves Royal bloodline are still alive. With their experiences that they had in the Sengoku Jidai, they will be a valuable asset to their home world and man's last chance of Survival against the armies of Mordor." Midoriko answered. Even though that she didn't want them to go to Middle Earth just yet, she knew that sending them while the threat of Sauron was still at large was unavoidable.

"Midoriko is right. This is how it was meant to be. It is their fate." Nefarious spoke with (Dwarf name) in agreement. Sending them to Middle-Earth now was necessary for the sake of winning the upcoming war.

* * *

Yes a new story up and it's a LOTR/IY Crossover. I wanted to make one since there were so few that caught my interest. If any of you have any questions about this fic, add them to your review and I will answer them in the next chapter. But right now it's late, I'm tired, and I want to wake up so I can do chores while still have enough time write the next chapter. 


	2. Meeting the Hobbits and The Ranger

AN: I do not own "Lord of The Rings," or "Inuyasha. They belong to their respective owners, Rumiko Takahashi and J.R.R. Tolkien.

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/a little comedy/… Maybe some Drama

Category: Lord of The Rings/Inuyasha Crossover

Pairing: Legolas/Kagome

* * *

_**Chapter Two.**_

_**Meeting the Hobbits and The Ranger**_

"Urgh, where are we?" Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes groggily only to shut them again from a bright light. She could feel Kirara sprawled on her chest, along with Shippó's head on her stomach while hers was resting on Sesshoumaru's own chiseled stomach, if the calming rumbling that sounded oddly like a purr was anything to go by.

Opening her eyes again, slowly this time, Kagome noticed that they were in a cornfield. While sitting up, waking Kirara and Shippó in the process, she started taking in her surroundings. Even though it wasn't much from where she was.

While rubbing his eyes, Shippó asked Kagome, "Are we in Middle-Earth, Ká-san?"

"I believe we are, Shippó-chan. I believe we are. Let us wake your uncle before we start exploring and look for this Frodo person that Midoriko had told us to escort to Bree." With that said, they started to wake Sesshoumaru up.

Once Sesshoumaru was awake, they began to hear four male voices not too far from where they were. Looking through the cornstalks, they were met with the sight of what looked like four children but their voices sounded like matured men. And two were on the ground as if they had just bumped into each other… literally.

"Frodo. Merry, it's Frodo Baggins." One of the little ones said before another said a greeting.

"Well, we found him. But which one is Frodo?" Kagome asked her self in a hush tone that only Sesshoumaru, Shippó, and Kirara could hear.

After the one who a little more meat on him (XP Sam. What? He does have more meat on him than the others) pulled off the one who spoke first, Kagome's question was answered.

"Heh, now we know." Shippó said humorously with a lopsided smile.

"What's the meaning of this?" Frodo asked as Merry and Pippin filled his arms as well as Sam's with carrots and cabbages before Sam accused, "You've been in the Farmer Maggot's crop!"

The four of the hobbits paused, looking to the direction where the heard the barking of a dog and an old man shouting threats with a scythe in hand. Three of them ran through the cornstalks while Sam had stayed where he was with the carrots and cabbages still in his arm.

"Run, stupid!" Sam heard a male voice his made him jump a bit and made him realized that he had to make a run for it before the Farmer Maggot caught him. So after dropping the greens in his arms, Sam made a quick dash to catch up with the others, unknowingly being followed by Kagome, Kirara, Shippó, and Sesshoumaru who were not too far behind him.

Up ahead, the former members of the Shard Hunting group could hear two of the little ones speak, "I don't know why he's so upset. It's only a couple of carrots."

"And some cabbages. And those three bags of potatoes we lifted last week. And then the mushrooms the week before."

"Yes, Pippin. My point is… he's clearly over reacting."

After finding their way out of the cornfield, Pippin, Merry, and Frodo came to a stop at a cliff but soon came tumbling down after Sam had crashed into them. At hearing their shouts, Kagome, Shippó, and Sesshoumaru- with Kirara on his shoulder- stopped at the edge of the same cliff and decided to meet the hobbits down a much safer route.

Once the hobbits had reached the ground, Pippin was the first to speak after find his head very close to a pile of dung, "Oh, that was close."

A groan came from Merry as he said, "I think I've broken something…" only to pull out a broken carrot from under him.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" Sam spat as he sat to dust himself off of dirt and leaves.

"What? That was just a detour. A short cut." Merry clarified while dusting himself off as Sam asked, "A short cut to what?"

"Mushrooms!" And with Pippin's exclamation, Merry and Sam got while pushing Pippin's face into the ground missing the dung again as they hurried to where the mushrooms were clutter and started to talk among themselves while picking the mushrooms.

Frodo though, took a look around to see that they were on the road. Remembering what Gandalf had said about staying off the road, he turned to the others saying, "I think we should get off the road." The others didn't seem to hear him as they were stuffing a sack with the mushrooms they were picking. An unnatural screeching sound made itself known to Frodo's ears as the road seemed to shorten to his eyes and the wind picked up as he urged the others to get off the road and hid under a great root of a tree.

Kagome heard the haunting screech like Frodo had as well as Sesshoumaru, Kirara, and Shippó. The sound itself made shivers crawl up their spines. It was almost as haunting as the sounds of restless and tortured spirits of Transylvania Castle in Romania and the Monastery of Lucedio in Italy Kagome had heard while investigating with a group of psychics and a volunteering family.

(I watch some episode of The Scariest Places on Earth and they had shown real live paranormal activity a couple of Halloweens ago. The show's great but it's sad that it only on air once a year on the last two weeks of October.)

With the screech came the feel of cold, dark, and tainted human energy. Like it was dead… much like Kikyo's presence when ever Kagome was in contact with her. She and the others hid high in a tree not too far from where Frodo and the other hobbits hid that was thick enough to conceal them from sight and waited for who or whatever had that dark energy to come.

The sound of hooves pounding on the earth and the breathing neighing of horses coming close and they saw a rider robed in black riding a black horse. The rider came to a stop deathly close to where Frodo and the other hobbits hid. Kagome became very worried when the rider stepped off his horse and leaned over where the hobbits hid in a predatorily way, sniffing out for something.

Sesshoumaru began to feel a strong pulse and some sort of hollow sound coming from under the tree root where the hobbits hid. Shippó, Kirara, and Kagome could feel and hear it them too. The noise and the pulse came to a halt and Shippó took this chance to throw one of his old Crying Mushrooms in a direction away from the hobbits to distract the rider.

It worked. As soon as the rider heard a thud accompanied with the Crying Mushroom's trademark cry, the rider left with a screech to the direction where Shippó's mushroom landed giving the hobbits a chance to run with Kagome, Kirara, Sesshoumaru, and Shippó following them.

Once the hobbits were far enough from the road in a dense thicket, Sam, Mary, and Pippin fell to their knees to catch their breath with Merry asking, "What was that?" His question was never answered as Frodo looked at the ring in his hand.

By this time, Kagome thought this the perfect time to make themselves known to them. Getting closer to them, Kagome voiced a greeting to them.

Hearing a woman's voice greet them from behind, the hobbits quickly turned around to see a woman hooded and cloaked in midnight blue. A color that, they noticed, complimented her deep sapphire eyes. She was very beautiful from what they could see of her features and had believed her to be an elf because of her beauty. They had also noticed that two men who they had also believed to be elves accompanied her, both hooded and cloaked like the woman. One was cloaked in faded light blue and the other in murk dark green. On the shoulder of the lightly colored cloaked one, they just barely notice a light yellow furred cat with large red-orange eyes and two tails.

Coming out of his revere, Frodo asked the woman and her companions, "Who are you?" He didn't who they were or if they were after the ring and Gandalf did tell him to be careful around those outside the Shire.

The woman smiled gently, answering, "My name is Kagome. This is my brother, Sesshoumaru. Shippó, my son and our feline companion, Kirara."

"And why are you here?" Sam asked. Despite that they may seem unthreatening, he wasn't going to take any chances in the possibility of them harming Frodo in any way. Gandalf was put in charge of taking care of him and Sam wasn't going to be led astray from his task.

It was the one clothed in green, Shippó who answered Sam's question, "We were told to escort you to wherever you needed to go."

"We were sent by a higher power to escort you for your own safety." Sesshoumaru clarified.

The hobbits soon accepted their trust and help while giving them their names. And with that, they had set off doing everything they could to avoid the Black Rider.

----------------------------------------------

Nightfall soon came and Kagome, Shippó, Sesshoumaru, and Kirara together with Frodo and his friends could hear the Black Riders galloping through the fog. The Riders' screeches painful to Kagome's ears as well as her brother and son's. Kirara didn't like sound anymore than they did.

The four followed the hobbits though the cover of the night and what the trees provided.

"Anything?" Merry asked Frodo.

Resting against a tree, Frodo answered, "Nothing."

Pippin, exhausted from the rush of adrenaline and running, asked, "What is going on?"

"That Black Rider was looking for something. Or someone." Merry stated walking to Frodo's side and hoped that his friend could tell them what was wrong. But before Frodo could tell him, Kagome had told them to get down, pulling him and Frodo to the ground as Shippó did the same with Sam and Pippin and Sesshoumaru stood his ground in the cover of the thicket.

Straight ahead of them, the black rider on his horse stood on a hill looking around before turning away and riding off. "I have to leave the Shire." Frodo said as he faced Merry, gaining Merry's attention.

"We must get him and Sam to Bree." Sesshoumaru said, keeping a look out for the rider that was within sight of them not too long ago. He didn't like the rider in black… it's presence reminded him too much of Kikyo. It's aura felt like it was alive yet dead at the same time… very much like the undead priestess, yet not. This guy smelt of rotting corpse unlike Kikyo's scent of clay, bones, and graveyard soil.

"Right. Bucklebury Ferry. Follow me." Merry said and they followed him to where the ferry was kept. But another Rider in black tried blocking their path, its ear-piercing screech resounded through the forest as the Hobbits tried to get around it. To try to get it to run or at least confused, Sesshoumaru used his energy whip while Shippó used his foxfire as Kagome and Kirara followed Merry and the hobbits to the river. They soon caught up to the others with the rider on hot on their trail.

The Ex-Shard hunters could easily outrun them, but couldn't leave the hobbits behind. It was their job to protect them until the ring was taken somewhere safe from evil hands.

After jumping over a fence, they became very close to the ferry. Sesshoumaru and Shippó jumped over them and gracefully landed on the wooden raft just as Merry told Sam to get the rope and the two with Pippin and Kagome got on.

After counting three hobbits, Kagome found them missing Frodo. Turning her attention towards the shore at the moment Sam called out to Frodo, Kagome saw the black rider hot on his tail. Not one to stand by and watch, Kagome jumped back on to the pier and to Frodo's aid. As soon as Frodo ran past her, Kagome unleashed a wave of her purification towards the Rider startling its horse and mortally wounding the said rider. Kagome then leaped for the raft and landed light next to Frodo who jumped for the raft and was now on his back catching his breathe.

The rider lit out its screeching wail seeing that it could not reach them and that he was wounded by Kagome's release of energy turned his horse back to the shore to regroup with his fellow riders with one of its arms steaming from Kagome's attack.

Relieved that they were safe for the moment, Shippó asked Merry, "How far to the nearest crossing?"

"The Brandywine Bridge. Twenty miles." Merry answered as he rowed the raft farther from the shore as he kept his gaze on the rider regrouping with two of its kin.

Kagome and Sam helped Frodo to his feet as the riders rode off to find a way around the river.

Once the riders were out of sight, Kagome lit out a soft sigh as she turned to Frodo asking if he was okay. Despite that Frodo felt a bit winded, he assured Kagome that he was fine. After that, the rest of trip to Brandywine Bridge was silent.

It was pouring by the time they had made it to the gates of Bree. Ever since they had docked at The Brandywine Bridge, they had to take to the cover the forest provided so they could avoid anymore of the Black Riders that had followed them to Bucklebury Ferry.

-----------------------------------------------

Frodo looked both ways on the road before biding the others to follow him to the gate. All of them had their hoods on to avoid getting anymore wet than they were. Kirara hid inside Kagome's cloak to avoid getting wet her self and to be hidden from human eyes.

Frodo gave the door a few knocks before an old man opened a peep door for tall people and then opened the bottom one that was meant for hobbits and asked, "What do you want?"

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony." Frodo answered.

The old man then opened the door to see how many were among us as said to him self, "Hobbits. Four Hobbits! And three Elves among you… What's more, out of the Shire by your talk."

After he had good look of us, he then asked, "What business brings you to Bree?"

Once more it was Frodo who answered, "We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own."

The old man took the answer while nodding as he said with his apologies, "Alright, young sir. I meant no offense. It's my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful."

After telling the old man that it was alright, Kagome asked for the directions to the Prancing Pony so they wouldn't have to waste time blindly looking for it in the rain. Once she had received the directions from him, she gave him her thanks and walked off with Sesshoumaru and Shippó telling the Hobbits to stay close. The streets of Bree were filled with strange men and drunks that were heading home or some other shelter.

One of the drunks that passed her almost copped a feel from her. When they did, they were out cold before they could even belch. Shippó snickered at the redness of his mother's face while the Hobbits looked shocked as Sesshoumaru looked ready to kill.

In no time they had made it to the Prancing Pony and lit themselves in. Frodo and the other Hobbits took off their hoods while Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Shippó kept theirs on to avoid standing out in the crowd with their hair color and fox ears.

Walking up to the front desk politely spoke to get the innkeeper's attention. When the innkeeper finally noticed them, he spoke, "Good evening, little masters. What can I do for you? If you're seeking accommodation, we got some nice cozy Hobbit-sized rooms available. Always proud to cater the Little Folk, Mister…?"

"…Underhill. My name's Underhill." Frodo answered after a pause at remembering Gandalf saying that the name "Baggins" was not a safe name outside the Shire.

"Underhill, yes." The innkeeper said as if commending it to memory.

"We're friends of Gandalf the Gray. Can you tell him we've arrived?" Frodo spoke, asking about the Gray Wizard.

At hearing the wizard's name, Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru silently asking if she had heard right. A nod from Sesshoumaru confirmed it correct.

It had been a long time since they had seen Gandalf. The last time Sesshoumaru and Kagome had seen him was when the castle of the Snow Elves was broken in and their parents were murdered. Gandalf being their godfather rushed them to safety by sending them to where they had spent most of their lives. The modern-day Tokyo and the Sengoku Jidai.

The innkeeper was talking to himself, trying to remember the face to the name. When he did, he then spoke, "Oh, yes… I remember. Elderly chap. Big gray beard, pointy hat. Not seen him for six months."

Frodo then turned to the others as Sam asked, "What do we do now?"

"I think we should stay here at the inn and wait for Gandalf to come. If he's not here yet…" Sesshoumaru spoke. Waiting was the only choice they had unless they had unless they wanted to wander aimlessly to try and find a way to get rid of the ring.

--------------------------------------------------

It was then settled that they would stay at the inn until Gandalf came. As little time passed, after ordering some food and drinks for themselves, the Hobbits except Frodo began to have their doubts even with Frodo's assurance of Gandalf coming for sure.

There was a lot of drinking going around the tavern with malt beer and ale and the locals and other travelers talking amongst themselves. A gnarly old black-toothed man ordered wine for Kagome, much to the dark cloaked girl's displeasure.

Soon Merry came back with a mug that looked a little big for him to drink out of. When Pippin caught sight of it, he asked, "What's that?"

Sam, along with Kagome and Shippó looked up to see what going on. Sesshoumaru just ignored them, keeping his guard up for any attackers. Or any drunkards who'd dare touch his sister.

"This, my friend, is a pint." Merry answered with a huge grin on his face as he started to drink.

"It comes in pints? I'm getting one." And with that, Pippin left the table to a pint. Even though Sam said that he already had a whole half.

Kagome just shook her head at their antics. In a sense they were like little kids when it came to ales, food, and pipe weed. 'I guess what they say about them is true.' She smirked.

She then heard Sam say, "That fellow's done nothing but stare at you since we arrived."

Kagome looked to the direction Sam was pointing at to see a cloaked man smoking his pipe in a corner beside the fireplace. He wasn't only staring at Frodo but he was also staring at her with such intensity that it made Kagome feel uneasy. Frodo then caught the innkeeper walking by, and asked him who the man in the corner was.

The innkeeper's answer came as, "He's one of them Rangers. They're dangerous folk, they are wandering the Wilds. What his right name is, I've never heard, but around here he's known as Strider." And then he left to take the order he was holding to its table.

Frodo tested his name (Not in a gay way, wierdos. I may be a fan of Yaoi, but I don't write It.). Kagome thought the name suited him in a mysterious way. As the others continued drinking, eating, or in Sesshoumaru's case, checking for any threats, Kagome tuned in to her thoughts canceling out the noise around her.

But she couldn't cancel out the hissing voice that kept saying "Baggins." It kept slowly repeating the same thing in a breathy haunted voice that kept hissing the "s." It then stopped as Pippin's voice was heard, "Baggins? Sure, I know Baggins. He's over there. Frodo Baggins." And then started tell how Frodo was related to him.

Kagome noticed that Frodo started to look panicky and tried to reach where Pippin was at the bar. While trying to get Pippin to stop, Frodo slipped on a man's boot that made him toss the ring in the air when falling. While trying to catch the ring, the ring itself somehow managed to slip onto Frodo's finger and made him vanish.

Everyone in the tavern started to make a commotion when they found Frodo gone. Sam, Merry, and Pippin were shocked and in disbelief. Kagome, Shippó, and Sesshoumaru took action in trying to find Frodo through scent since they weren't able to see him. Kagome had Kirara help too. After telling Merry and Sam to keep their eyes open for anything, Kagome went off to tell Pippin the same thing before starting her own search for Frodo.

After crawling around and seeing the Eye of Sauron engulfed in flame, Frodo immediately took off the ring only to be caught by the Ranger, Strider.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself, 'Mr. Underhill'." The Ranger spoke before he took Frodo up the stairs to one of the many rooms of the Tavern. Kagome and Kirara saw this and decided to follow knowing that the others would follow as soon as they notice them walking up the stairs. Kirara led Kagome Frodo and the ranger's scents led to and heard their voices from within the room the two were in.

Manipulating her ice powers to form throwing knives in her hands, Kagome stealthily moved up to the door, kicked it down while throwing the eight ice daggers she had formed in her hands around the contour of the Ranger's body sticking him to a wall; one above his head, two beside his neck, two under his armpits, another two at his hips, and one right between his legs.

(Manipulating ice was one of the many powers Kagome received after having her seal removed.)

The others came a little late but just in time to see Strider pinned to the wall by daggers made of ice with a shocked look on his face.

Frodo looked like he was frozen in place because of the sheer speed of what happened and stared at the ice dagger lodged between Strider's legs and gave a gulp. The other hobbits were surprised while Sesshoumaru had a look of approval and Shippó whistled lowly in amazement.

After a while of silence, Strider looked down to see the dagger embedded between his legs, frighteningly close to his most sensitive of places on his body. Clearing his throat after seeing how close the dagger was and how cold the ones pinned around his body were, he gave a comment with his voice slightly cracked, "Nice aim."

"Thank you. Now tell me, are you a friend of Gandalf the Gray? Or foe?" Kagome liked being complimented for her aim, but since this had to do with Frodo being taken up to a room by someone they didn't really know, she wasn't going to take any chances unless they were sent by Gandalf, himself.

"A friend. I just came to say that you and your friends can no longer wait for the wizard because they are coming." Strider spoke. He had to admit, the woman had great aim. No matter what race she was, he believed that she would be a great ally. Along with her taller male companions who he believed to be elves.

After getting an answer that she couldn't detect a lie from, Kagome lit her ice daggers melt at the snap of her fingers to release the ranger from his place on the wall. After he was release, Shippó asked, "By "they," do you mean the Riders in Black?"

"Yes." Strider answered. The Hobbits began to get anxious when Sesshoumaru asked, "Is there someplace safe for the little ones to rest where they won't find any of us?"

"At the inn across from this one. They won't find them there unless Frodo puts the ring on again." Strider answered, gathering a bag from beside the bed that Kagome guessed was his (the bag, not the bed). And after Shippó had set a ground rule for Frodo not to put the ring on unless he really needed to, they left for the inn that the Ranger suggested with the said Ranger leading the way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

As the Hobbits, Shippó, and Kirara slept, Strider, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Frodo stayed awake. Strider sat in the chair close to the window while Kagome sat at the ledge and Sesshoumaru stood while looking out the window with them. As if right on schedule, four of the black riders stopped at the entrance of the Prancing Pony, stepped off their horses and entered the inn with their swords drawn. One of the riders, Kagome noticed looked injured and its cloak for the arm was singed. Kagome smirked with pride at remembering how she did the damage.

Strider noticed the damage done to one of the Nazgûl and wondered who or what had made the damage.

The sound of beds being impaled and shadows moving in the room Frodo and the others were supposed to sleep in. At the sound of enraged wails, Shippó along with Merry, Pippin, and Sam awoke. From his place on the bed, Frodo turned to Strider asking, "What are they?"

Kagome turned toward the Ranger to listen as Sesshoumaru kept his sights out the window, while also listening like the others.

Strider turned to Frodo as he answered, "They were once Men… great kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one, falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will."

The riders then rode off into the night with their horrid screeching echoing into the night. Strider then continued his explanation as he turned to Frodo and the rest who were on the bed, listening intently, "They are the Nazgûl. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring, drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you."

Rubbing her to get rid of the chill that just ran through her, Kagome suggested, "It's late. We should get what rest we can."

With an expression that clearly said 'Are you crazy?' Shippó spoke, "I don't think I'll be able to sleep after that explanation. That was just too freaky for my tastes. Especially when those things were not too far from us." Merry and Pippin agreed with him on that. Even Sam and Frodo looked hesitant to sleep. Not that Kagome could blame them. She felt the same way too, but wasn't going to act like a little girl afraid of the boogieman.

"Come on, Frodo. Get into bed." Her voice was as gentle as a mother tending to her children. Strider had noticed this as Frodo did as she asked. After Kagome had tucked Frodo in, next to Pippin, she began to sing a soothing tune…

**_Hush, now my baby._**  
_**Be still, love. Don't cry.  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream.  
Sleep and remember my lullaby,  
And I'll be with you when you dream. **_

Kagome walked around the bed to where Sam and Merry slept and began to tuck them in while continuing her melody…

_**Drift on a river that flows through my arms…  
drift as I'm singing to you.  
I see you smiling, so peaceful and calm.  
And holding you, I'm smiling too.  
Here in my arms, safe from all harm.  
Holding you I'm smiling too.**_

She then walked back around to sit at the foot of the bed where Shippó decided to sleep and lit the dark green-cloaked boy rest his head on her lap, letting her play with his bangs as he let himself be lulled to sleep by the sound of his mother's soothing voice.

_**Hush, now my baby  
Be still, love. Don't cry.  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream.  
Sleep and remember this river lullaby,  
And I'll be with you when you dream. **_

The Hobbits loved the Kagome's voice just washed over them like the first rain on a hot summer's eve. The simple sound calmed all thoughts, helping them fall asleep easier than they first had before the Nazgûl came to the inn across the way and made their presence known.

_**Here in my arms, safe from all harm.  
Holding you I'm smiling too.  
Sleep and remember this river lullaby,  
And I'll be with you when you dream. **_

Strider was beginning to feel the effects of Kagome's melody as his eyes became heavy. He had never heard anything as soothing as her voice in all his years.

_**Sleep and remember this river lullaby,  
And I'll be with you when you dream.  
**_

_**I'll be with you… when you dream. **_

By the end of Kagome's melody, Shippó and the Hobbits were fast asleep. From her melody, Sesshoumaru seemed more at ease and decided to take a chair that rested in the far corner of the room so he could rest. Seeing that Kagome was still up watching the Hobbits sleep, Strider decided to try and get to know her a little more by asking her a few questions but started with a compliment for her voice, "You sing beautifully."

Looking towards the Ranger to give him her full attention, Kagome smiled answering, "Thank you." And then she went back to combing Shippó's with her fingers.

"What are you?" Strider asked, he knew that she had to be an elf, but had to make sure. It was rare to find elves wander the world of man, especially a female with only two of her male kin with her. It thought it a possibility that they were separated from the ones who were leaving to the harbor, but wasn't sure.

Kagome knew where this was going so decided tell him only a little about herself and why she, Sesshoumaru, and Shippó were traveling with Frodo. Strider seemed like he was satisfied with her answers for the moment and let sleep take him.

Seeing the Ranger fall asleep, Kagome lifted Shippó's head from her lap and went to the chest that was in front of the bed to get an extra blanket out for Strider and herself. She didn't have to worry about Shippó or Sesshoumaru because they would say that they didn't need it. So after covering up Strider, Kagome took her place at the window covering her self up and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

After Kagome fell asleep, Kirara crept out of her resting place underneath her mistress's cloak and leaped to the ground to rest her self in front of the fire to rest until close to dawn before they started traveling again.

(Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Shippó slept with their cloaks on if any of you were a bit confused at a few parts of the chapter)

* * *

Yay! Chapter two is done, now off to chapter three. Please Review. It would be very appreciative. Oh and for those who are wondering about the song I used in this chapter, that was "River Lullaby" by Amy Grant from the soundtrack to the movie, "The Prince of Egypt." 


	3. To Rivendell

AN: I do not own "Lord of The Rings," or "Inuyasha. They belong to their respective owners, Rumiko Takahashi and J.R.R. Tolkien.

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/a little comedy/… Maybe some Drama

Pairing: Legolas/Kagome

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_  
_**To Rivendell**_

Dawn came too swiftly for Kagome's taste. Same with Shippó and the Hobbits but they all got up anyway out of habit. And as promised, they left Bree at daybreak and traveled off into the woods with Strider in the lead and Sesshoumaru and Shippo taking the rear and Kagome walking right alongside the Hobbits.

Frodo had asked Strider where he was taking them but the Ranger only answered, "Into the Wild."

Somewhere within their travel through the forest, Merry asked the others lowly so Strider wouldn't be able to hear him, "How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?"

Frodo's answer came, "I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer… and feel fouler."

'Like a wolf in sheep's clothing in a way…' Shippó thought as kept an ear open to the Hobbits' conversation. He didn't understand how they could trust him and his family but they couldn't trust a Ranger who clearly told them back at Bree that he was a friend of this Gandalf person. He, his mother, and uncle could clearly tell that he wasn't lying. 'Oh, well. Their choice.'

"He's foul enough." Shippó heard Merry say as it was accompanied by bonk to the head from his mother with her saying that what he said was rude. He, along with the other Hobbits couldn't help but snicker.

After Frodo was done chuckling, he spoke, "We have no choice but to trust him."

"But where is he leading us?" Sam asked.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee. To the house of Elrond." Strider answered. He heard what Merry and Frodo spoke about him. Not that it bothered him, because it really didn't. He was used to the mistrust people of the time felt toward him.

"Did you hear that? Rivendell. We're going to see the Elves."

Kagome was so excited that she was smiling. Sesshoumaru saw this and was happy to see his sister so anxious to see their father's favorite Elvin city that was also the home of their father's friend. He had to admit that he couldn't wait to see Rivendell again, even after a few hundred years in Earth time.

No matter if was raining or not, they just kept traveling towards the Rivendell. They stopped once when it had snowed up to an inch or less and as the Hobbits unpacked, Strider looked back at them, saying, "Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall."

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked with a black frying pan in his hand. (Wow, what do know? A rhyme.)

With a light frown on his face, Shippó pointed out, "You guys already had it." He didn't understand. How much did these guys eat a day?

"We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast?" Pippin clarified, looking smug.

Shippó and Strider looked at each other with a raised brow and just continued walking. Sesshoumaru just shook his head at how ridiculously funny the scene seemed while Kagome silently chuckled at the silliness of it all.

"Don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip." Merry pointed out before he continued walking as Sam and Frodo repacked the cooking utensils.

"What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them, doesn't he?" Pippin asked.

Merry's only answer to his friend's questions was, "I wouldn't count on it."

Once Merry had given that answer, Strider had thrown an apple to the two. Merry caught it and handed it to Pippin with a smile and pat on the shoulder before walking off after Shippó and Strider. Then following the first apple was a second one that was thrown by Shippó, which hit Pippin in the head.

Kagome faintly hear Shippó say "Bull's-eye" in a low voice that only she and Sesshoumaru, along with Strider who was next to the overgrown Kit. Even though it was funny and reminded her of "Chicken Little" without the hysterics, she felt sorry for Pippin.

"Pippin!" Merry called out to him in a voice that clearly told him to hurry up.

After the temporary stop, they continued on with Strider in the lead with Shippó behind him. The Hobbits were in the middle as well as Kagome while Sesshoumaru took the rear with Sam who was leading the horse, Bill. (I think that's the horse's name. If not, tell me.)

(Also take note that I'm getting most scenes that you probably have idea about from the extended version of The Lord of The Rings movies)

A downpour came, flooding everything up to their knees or by the Hobbits' height, up to their waists. And with rain came the mosquitoes. While Kagome, Shippó, and Sesshoumaru hopped from one dirt mound to another that were over the water in the flood, the Hobbits and Strider were struggling through the mud and water while getting bitten by mosquitoes.

"What do they eat… when they can't get Hobbit?" Merry rhetorically asked after swatting one of the bloodsuckers on his face and continued to struggle through the mud. Not far behind him, Pippin fell face first into the mud making him look even filthier than before after stumbling.

----------------------------------------------------------------

By nightfall, they found a patch of land that was above water and was patched with enough grass so the little ones wouldn't have to sleep in the mud. And there were a couple of dead but sturdy tree trunks for Kagome, Shippó, and Sesshoumaru to rest on rather than on the ground since they didn't have any blankets with them or any other supplies. And the Hobbits and Strider didn't have any extras to spare.

After settling in for the night, Strider and Sesshoumaru went off to find food- preferably meat for tonight's dinner. Kagome and Shippó, along with Kirara helped the Hobbits set up for the night and make a fire.

Strider and Sesshoumaru soon came back with a deer and started to clean it while the Hobbits, Kagome, and Shippó huddle around the fire. Kagome never had deer before so when she first had a taste of it, she thought it was pretty good. Just needed a little good seasoning on it.

'Like ginger… or wasabi…' She thought as she finished eating her portion. Kagome was sure that Shippó and Sesshoumaru thought the same thing as she did. They had become so accustom to cooking fish or pork over a fire and it was rare when they came across Ezo-deer whenever they were in the northern part of Japan or a Japanese antelope during the time Kagome spent in the Sengoku Jidai so having anything that was like a deer was a delicacy to them.

Remembering that Kirara hadn't had anything yet, Kagome nudged the two-tailed cat that rested in her hood to wake up. Kirara hopped out of her hood without making it fall off and onto her lap to eat the piece of deer meat that her mistress saved for her.

The Hobbits had already met and knew about Kirara, but Strider never did by the way he was curiously looking at the two-tailed feline. Seeing his curiosity, Kagome spoke to Kirara in Japanese to tell her to go to Strider's side. The demon feline did as she was told after cleaning her paws and hopped over Frodo and Sam's heads to get to the Ranger's lap. He seemed surprised by this and looked to be in awe at Kirara's appearance. Soon the man had warmed up to Kirara and Kirara had warmed up to Strider with the Ranger petting her while scratching behind her ears and under her chin.

Shippó answered his silent questions of whom and what Kirara was before Sesshoumaru had suggested that it would be a wise idea to rest. Strider had agreed as well as he handed Kirara to Kagome before the Hobbits had rolled out their beddings.

After the Hobbits were fast asleep, Kagome, Shippó, and Sesshoumaru took to sleeping on the dead trees that were around where the Hobbits slept. Once they were comfortable enough, they dozed off into a light sleep that left them well alerted for any dangers that could come to them.

Later that night, a soft singing awakened Kagome.

She knew that if couldn't be Shippó because it was a deeper than his tenor pitch and she hadn't had the time to teach him Elvish. She _definitely_ knew that it wasn't Sesshoumaru because he hardly sang, if at all (she's heard him sing a tune or two when he thinks no one's around XP). If it was the Hobbits… she doubted it. They were all asleep… except for Frodo as Kagome heard the change in his breathing.

_**Tinúviel elvanui,  
Elleth alfirin ethelhael  
O hon ring finnil fuinui  
A renc gelebrin thiliol.**_

_**(Tinúviel the elven-fair,  
Immortal maiden elven-wise,  
About him cast her night-dark hair,  
And arms like silver glimmering.)**_

She it hit her that it was Strider singing. The song sounded very beautiful yet sad… she wondered why he was singing such a song…

That was when she heard Frodo speak, "Who was she? This woman you sing of?"

There was a bit of a pause until Strider gave his answer, sadness coloring his voice, "'Tis the Lay of Lúthien. The Elf-maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal."

"What happened to her?" Frodo asked, curiously and listened intently to the ranger's answer.

Strider looked away while answering, "She died."

It was very quiet between the two while Kagome kept still on her perch and feigning sleep. She really didn't wan to be caught eavesdropping.

Smelling the scent of tears from Strider, Kagome heard him speak gently, "Get some sleep, Frodo." The sound of cloth rustling and Frodo's breathing evened out gave her note that Frodo had fallen asleep.

Kagome had a feeling that Strider was going to fall asleep in a while so she stayed up until then. When she heard his breathing even out, Kagome sighed while getting up fro her perch and land lightly next to Frodo. Walking over to the sleeping ranger, Kagome picked up the blanket that lay folded next to him and set around Strider's shoulders so he could keep warm.

Before going back to her perch to keep watch for the rest of the night, Kagome thought with a light frown on her face, 'Damn I fee like a nanny after covering that guy, twice.'

----------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it. (Dodges various fruits and vegetables, along with a stray arrow and shuriken that barely missed). HEY! I'm just kidding, sheesh. No need to get your panties in a wad. There's a lot more for this chapter since I'm really trying to keep my chapters long to satisfy you all. Now… for with the rest for all you sourpusses… (Dusts self off with a pout because everybody took the joke so seriously and leaves behind the curtain).

----------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of their travel was somewhat uneventful, even though Kagome kept getting some sort of foreboding feeling evey now and then.

One day, close to late afternoon, they made there way to some Ruins that they had heard Strider say that was the Watchtower of Amon Sûl and that they were to rest there for the night.

The climb wasn't too hard for Strider, Kagome, Shippó, and Sesshoumaru but the Hobbits were soon exhausted when they reached an overhang near the hill's summit dropping or flinging their packs with sounds of relief. Sesshoumaru and Strider looked over to take in their surroundings as Shippó and Kagome kept their ears open while tending to the Hobbits.

Before leaving Shippó and Sesshoumaru to take a look around, Strider left the Hobbits a short sword for each of them saying, "These are for you. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around. Stay here."

Getting comfortable next to where Frodo had laid down, Kagome started to lightly doze while petting Kirara who was currently resting in her lap.

After about an hour, more or less, Kagome started to smell something like roasting meat and tomatoes. Kagome also heard muttering and the crackle of a small fire. She and Frodo woke up with a start and saw Merry, Pippin, and Sam sitting around a fire, cooking.

"What are you doing?!" Frodo spoke, speaking Kagome's exact thoughts.

Merry then answered with a grin on his face, "Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon." Before Sam offer Frodo a plate saying that they save some for him and Kagome.

Kagome cursed under her breath, ignoring Sam saying that they had saved some for Frodo and her self as she and Frodo got up to put out the fire with Frodo saying, "Put it out, you fools! Put it out!" While him stepping on the flames to smother the red embers, and Kagome freezing what was left with Pippin complaining about ash getting on his tomato.

Then a Nazgûl cry echoed through the night. Kagome and the Hobbits looked over the lip of the overhang to see five of the Nazgûl swiftly closing in on them through the mist. Frodo and the other Hobbits drew their swords while Kagome summoned hers of ice with Frodo telling the others to go up the stairs with Kagome ushering them all up the same stairs and telling Kirara to get Strider and the others for help.

Once they were all on top of the watchtower, Kagome told them to keep their guard up. It was quite, far too quiet for Kagome's liking. She knew that the Nazgûl were very close by their foul scent of decaying flesh. The five Ringwraiths soon made their appearance from the shadows as they drew their swords and stepped closer to them.

As the Nazgûl stepped closer with their swords pointing to them, Kagome notices that the one that she had injured was present as well. She guessed that it was their leader considering its aura was stronger than the others.

The sound of Sam's voice ordering the Ringwraiths to stay back brought Kagome out of her thoughts as he clashed swords with one of the Ringwraiths only to be cast aside like an old toy.

Merry and Pippin to protect Frodo and Kagome (even though she didn't need it) but were cast aside as well. Kagome fought them off as best she could with her blade of ice but one of them one of them cut her shoulder and catch her off guard, throwing her to the side like they did the Hobbits but into one of the broken pillars.

Kagome could feel Frodo's fear as she struggled to get up. It seemed that the wraith that threw her into the pillar, they had managed to injure her back.

The leader of the Wraiths, that same wraith that she manage to burn was closing in on Frodo with a long dagger only making her push herself to get up to protect Frodo, despite the pain shooting throughout her entire spin. Kagome then heard the dagger pierce through flesh with Frodo's cry of pain following.

Kirara soon came to her side before Strider, Sesshoumaru, and Shippó started fighting off the Nazgûl with Strider using his sword and a flaming brand. Sesshoumaru using his claws and his poison and Shippó using razor-sharp leaves and his Fox Fire.

While they were fighting off the wraiths, Sam was by Frodo's side trying to do his best to help. Merry and Pippin followed by Kagome soon joined them just as Strider drew away the last of the Wraiths by setting it aflame.

Strider, Shippó, and Sesshoumaru went over to where Kagome and the others were huddled around Frodo at not only the sound of Frodo crying in agony but at the pleading of Sam asking Strider to help.

It was then that Strider picked up the long dagger that the Nazgûl leader had stabbed Frodo with and said as the blade dissolved, "He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." And dropped what was left of it.

Kagome began to worry when she felt the dark presence of the poison flow throw Frodo's body agonizingly slow as she heard Strider state, "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine." As he lifted Frodo over his shoulder before telling them to hurry as they left Amon Sûl.

"We're six days from Rivendell. He'll never make it!" Sam said as they quickly made their way through the thicket with Kirara moved ahead of them. Kagome, Shippó, and Sesshoumaru heard Frodo speak Gandalf's name softly before Strider asked him to hang on.

The echo of Frodo's voice calling out for Gandalf again resounded throughout the forest as the screeches of the Nazgûl cries were heard all around them.

----------------------------------------------------------------

They had soon stopped to rest in a small area that had a gathering of huge stone trolls. Once Frodo was set to lie down, under one of the trolls, Kagome notice that he was worsening from the poison. She also noticed that when his eyes had opened that his eyes were light in color from the irises, looking almost white.

Sam was by his side again while telling him, "Look, Mister Frodo! It's Mister Bilbo's trolls!" But Frodo didn't seem to listen, looking very pale. Sam them felt his forehead and then turned to Strider, saying, "He's going cold."

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked, almost looking like he was on the brink of panicking.

Strider then turned to them and answered, "He's passing into the shadow world. Soon he will become a wraith like them." Frodo gasped before the cries of the Nazgûl were heard from the distance with Frodo gasping again as if he was answering their calls.

It was then silent for moment until Merry spoke, "They're close."

Strider called Sam and Shippó over asking, "Sam, Shippó, do you know the Athelas plant?" Shippó knew what he was talking about, what with the lessons that his mother gave him in herbs from her world, and nodded as Sam asked, "Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil?" Strider clarified, remembering that Sam didn't know the Elvish name for the plant.

"Kingsfoil — aye, it's a weed."

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!" And with that, they went off to search for the medicinal weed with the three of them splitting up with Strider and Sam using their torches to search the nearby undergrowth while Shippó just used his enhanced demon sight.

It didn't take too long for Strider to find any and had immediately started to collect some. That is… until a blade had appeared at his throat with a woman's voice spoke with amusement, "What's this? A ranger caught off his guard?" making the said ranger turn to the woman with an unreadable expression on his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Frodo, Kagome had his head rested on her lap with her left hand over the wound on his shoulder letting her purification power try to dissipate a little of the poison while using her ice powers to sooth the swelling around the wound. Sesshoumaru kept his eyes and nose open for any threats until the three from their party came back with the Athelas. But until then, he would keep his sister and the Hobbits safe on his own with Kirara while Kagome did her best to keep Frodo stable.

Frodo, with his head still in Kagome's lap, began to see a white light and turned his head toward it only to see a very beautiful she-elf whose beauty was very close to Kagome's. The she-elf was riding on a white horse until she stepped down and walked toward him.

Her voice was smooth and flowed like the wind as she spoke in her native tongue, "Frodo…. _Im Arwen. Telin le thaed_" (I am Arwen. I have come to help you.)

Kagome knew who she was… she remembered her very well from when she was a child, as well as Sesshoumaru. It was Elrond's daughter, Arwen.

"_Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan na ngalad_" (Hear my voice. Come back to the light.)

Merry asked who she was as the she-elf kneeled next to Frodo as Strider kneeled as well while chewing a portion of the Kingsfoil. Kagome moved her hand so he could apply it on the wound. She did what she could but the poison was much stonger than any poison she came across… even stronger than Naraku's old miasma.

"He's fading." Arwen spoke before Frodo gasped from the pain of the Kingsfoil being applied to his wound. "He's not going to last. We must get him to my father. I've been looking for you for two days." She continued as she and Strider stood with Frodo lifted in the ranger's arms.

They ignored Merry's question as they walked up to Arwne's horse.

"There are five Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know." She spoke as Strider mounted Frodo on the horse.

Strider looked to Arwen, speaking in Elvish, "_Dartho guin perian. Rych le ad tolthathon_." (Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses back for you.)

But Arwen argued with a gentle but convincing tone, "_Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im_." (I'm the faster rider. I'll take him.)

Still trying to change her mind, Strider spoke, "Andelu i ven." (The road is too dangerous.)

Kagome knew it was pointless try to change a female's mind about something like this. Sesshoumaru and Shippó knew this too. Even if Shippó hadn't had the chance to learn Elvish yet, he knew from arguable yet gentle tones that the she-elf and ranger were trying to decide who would take Frodo to Rivendell.

'She wins this, no matter how you look at it.' Kagome thought with a light smirk.

"What are they saying?" Pippin asked confused as to what they were talking about.

"_Frodo fîr. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon_." (Frodo's dying. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him.) Arwen spoke before adding in English, "I do not fear them."

"They were arguing in who would take Frodo to Rivendell with Strider telling her that it's too dangerous." Kagome answered for Pippin as Sesshoumaru added, "And it's just been decided that the she-elf will take him."

Arwen noticed the three with elvish features but decided to ponder about them for another time as she heard Strider say, "_Be iest lîn_." (As you wish.)

Their hands tenderly clasped together until Arwen mounted on her horse with Strider saying, "Arwen, ride hard. Don't look back!"

"_Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!_" (Ride fast, Asfaloth, ride fast!) And with that, Arwen rode off into the night with Frodo in front of her and Strider watching after her as she disappeared from his sight.

"What are you doing?! Those Wraiths are still out there!" Sam exclaimed, concerned for Frodo's safety.

"Not if I can do anything about that." Kagome spoke as she bid Kirara to follow her.

She heard Strider call out to her but ignored him as she lifted her self onto Kirara's back once the two-tailed feline transformed into her larger size and rode off after Arwen and Frodo, also disappearing into the night despite the flames that were alit on Kirara's tails and paws.

Strider was speechless as were Sam, Pippin, and Merry. They didn't know that the woman's cat companion could get larger in size. They were soon brought back to reality when Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and assured them, "Do not worry. Kagome will see to it that they make it to Rivendell safely."

----------------------------------------------------------------

It soon becomes dawn as Arwen rode of as fast as her horse, Asfaloth could take her and the hobbit she carried with her with the Nazgûl giving chase ever since she left the forest and rode into the great plains and closing of trees.

One of the Nazgûl that rode along side her was close to grabbing Frodo until something that oddly looked like an arrow of ice pierced the Nazgûl's arm, making it screech in pain. Followong the arrow was an arctic wind filled with snow that swirled around Arwen as if protecting her and keeping the Nazgûl at bay until they drew back a bit.

Arwen looked behind her to see what had happened until she saw the woman who was taking care of Frodo before they left riding on what looked like a large saber-toothed cat that was flying with it's paws and tails engulfed in flames.

"Get going! That wind won't hold them off long!" Kagome yelled to her.

Not having to be told twice, Arwen spurred Asfaloth to go faster with Kagome and Kirara following close behind. Once they had reached across the river, the Nazgûl stopped at the edge of the flowing waters with their horses rearing and the Nazgûl screeching in terror, not wanting to enter the waters.

Arwen and Kagome waited until the Kagome shot with an ice arrow demanded in an unearthly voice, "Give up the halfling, she-Elves"

Arwen drew her sword in a challenging matter as she spoke, "If you want him, come and claim him!" with Kagome forming her ice sword in her hand.

The Nazgûl also drew their swords, accepting the challenge while slowly but surely treading through the water, due to their horses' reluctance.

"_Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair! Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair!_" (Waters of the Misty Mountains, listen to the great word, flow waters of Loudwater, against the Ringwraiths!)

Kagome heard Arwen recite the spell as she saw the water level of the river began to rise. At hearing the roaring of the water, the two females turned to see a huge flood full of crests that were in the shape of great white horses galloping towards the Nazgûl, making them turn their horses around and start riding downstream only to be drowned by the force of the water that also swept them away.

But their relief was short lived when Arwen feels Frodo slipping from the horse. Kagome also noticed that Frodo's breathing pattern had changed to worse than it was before they left the others.

Arwen steps off her horse as Kagome stepped off Kirara so they could lay Frodo on the ground. Once they did, Arwen's voice became distraught, telling Frodo not to give in. Kagome was silent but could feel that Frodo was fading and steadily fast.

Kagome could help but let a few tears fall as she watched Arwen hug Frodo close to her as she shed tears of her own.

"What grace is given me, let it pass to him, let him be spared — save him." Kagome could hear Arwen whisper.

After a while Kagome spoke with an even tone, "How is it from here to Rivendell?" There was still time to get him to Rivendell if she took Frodo by air. Getting him there by horse will be too slow, especially at how fast he was fading.

"Not to far from where we are now. Why?" Arwen asked, her voice was slightly cracked because of holding back a sob as she looked toward the girl in blue who helped her out… only to see that her hood was off… showing a pair of fox ears that were black and rimed with white.

Kagome's hood must've come off sometime from when they were trying to lose the Nazgûl without her notice.

"If I took him to Rivendell by Kirara's back there's still a chance to save him from the poison." Kagome answered.

After Arwen had pointed toward the direction of where Rivendell was, Kagome picked Frodo up in her arms and lifted him onto Kirara's back. That was when Kagome noticed that her hood was off but once she had put it back on she held onto Frodo while letting her energy flow into him as Kirara took off.

And Arwen was right. Rivendell really wasn't that far. If she took the roads, it would've took too long to get help for the hobbit in her arms.

As Kirara began to land, Kagome hopped off of her back taking off with Frodo in her arms, yelling out in Elvish that she need help, she needed Lord Elrond.

A couple of the guards heard her with one running up towards her with the other running off to get help, probably. The guard, who came up to her, asking in Elvish what was the problem, which she answered- saying that her friend was hurt and had been stabbed by a Morgul blade.

That got the guard's attention, telling her to follow him to the healing halls and wait with the hobbit for Lord Elrond to come.

Once she had set Frodo on the bed, Kagome last thought was that she only hope that Elrond hurried in time to help Frodo as she became unconscious, due to her anxiety and using her energy to keep Frodo stable and keep him from fading.

----------------------------------------------------------------

YES! I finally have this updated! It took me so long to get this typed up consider how often I gained and lost inspiration every now and then. BUT I got off my lazy but enough to update for all my faithful reviewers for the Christmas holiday

So… MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!

And please review me on what you thought of it so far.


	4. Welcome to Rivendell, Fate of The Ring

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, except any OCs and maybe a few of the happenings in the fic so don't even try to sue me. **

**AN: I'm glad every one liked the last chapter. As for when Kagome and Legolas finally meet? It may in this chapter, the next, or the one after. I'm not really sure because I don't know how much I will be writing. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last. And I apologize if this chapter might seem a bit rushed and confusing. At the moment, I didn't have the Internet and therefore didn't have access to the movie script I was using for reference and any dialogue that was Elfish in the movies. **

**So please forgive me and I hope you guys enjoy this, no matter how long or short it may be.**

* * *

**_Chapter Four  
Welcome To Rivendell, The Fate of The Ring _**

Kagome awoke feeling refreshed and the wound on her shoulder was treated and wrapped in clean white bandages. She had awakened not too long ago and was now speaking with Arwen who had watched over her while she slept with Kirara resting on one of the many pillows that were splayed on the bed.

Arwen had told her that she had brought Frodo to Rivendell in the nick of time and Elrond was able to save him along with treating her shoulder wound. She also informed Kagome that she as well as Elrond and Gandalf knew of her secret and being the daughter of the last snow elf King. And also knew that Sesshoumaru, when he had arrived with Shippó, Strider, and the other hobbits, was the to be the next King of the Snow Elves. All that was left was informing the others who were attending the council the next day.

After the She-elf had left to look for her brothers, Kagome got cleaned up to meet up with Elrond and Gandalf. The Kitsune-elf couldn't wait to see them after so many years. She already had a feeling that Sesshoumaru had introduced Shippó to them, so she wasn't too worried about him feeling left out on who's who.

Once Kagome had redressed in her travel clothes that were already washed and mended while she had rested, the young Kitsune-elf set out to look for the Elvin Lord and Grey Wizard. She soon sensed their energies with Frodo's in one of the rooms of the Healing halls. Softly knocking on the door she was given permission to enter by a familiar gray voice. Upon entering with a smile, she was greeted with the sight of her godfather sitting in a chair smoking his pipe and Frodo sleeping soundlessly in a bed that was big enough for him to sleep in.

There was no sign of Elrond but Kagome suspected that he would come by to check how Frodo was doing later.

She could sense that the poison had already been taken care of but knew that the wound Frodo received would never fully heal because of how potent the malice in the poison was.

Gandelf looked up to see Kagome and smiled in greeting. He had to admit that it had been a long time since he had seen his goddaughter and was happy that she had grown into a fine young _elleth_. And was even more happy that Sesshoumaru, his eldest godchild was doing well himself. When Sesshoumaru had introduced Shippó to him, he was surprised to hear that the red-haired elf-like boy was his goddaughter's son relaxed a bit when the said boy spoke that Kagome had adopted him.

The Grey Wizard was brought out of his thoughts when Frodo began to wake asking, "Where am I?"

Kagome took this time to leave so she could take a look around and see if anything had changed in Rivendell after giving Gandelf a silent goodbye and left the room just as silently as she came in while the gray wizard answered the young hobbit's question.

After leaving the room, Kagome met up with Sam in the halls as well as Elrond himself. They had shared a light conversation before the older elf left to check on Frodo.

During her exploring, she had met up with Sesshoumaru and Shippó who were also with Mary and Pippin. She was also able to catch up with her favorite dark-haired twin tricksters, Elledan and Elrohir, Elrond's sons.

----------------------------------------------

(I'm gonna skip a bit up to the council. I'm sorry, but I really I want to get this chapter on the road since I haven't update since Christmas.)

On the day of the council with all the races of Middle Earth, Kagome sat in-between Sesshoumaru and Shippó with Kirara in her lap. Sesshoumaru sat next to Frodo with Gandelf sitting to the Hobbit's left.

Kagome look up from her hands that were petting Kirara's back as she surveyed the crowd. She glimpsed a man from across who sat to Strider's right. The man had reddish-brown hair and short beard while he wore some sort of leather vesting over a red and gold shirt (I'm sorry, I can't really describe what this character is wearing.). From what she could see, he looked rather imposing as he looked around the gathering; it went with the older men who sat on either side of him.

Next to them were three dwarves. The one in the middle, to Kagome, looked like a slightly younger version of the Dwarf Lord Mótsognir, except his beard wasn't braised like the deceased dwarf lord she met in the Shikon, while the other two looked to be close or a little older than him in age. The auburn-haired dwarf's appearance had made Kagome wonder if he was Móstsognir's descendant.

After the dwarves, sat three wood elves with their long blond hair and smooth elfish features. But the one who sat in-between the other two seemed to have caught her with his strong features. He wore what looked like a light earth toned shawl (I don't what Legolas was wearing either, forgive me.) over his clothes, hiding what he was wearing. His light blue eyes met her deep sapphire ones and she couldn't help but silently gasp, seeing the intensity and fire in them. Her heart pounded fiercely in her chest as she felt heat rise to her cheeks.

Unable to keep her gaze on him, Kagome cast her gaze back down at her hands as Kirara looked at her with curiosity and worry which Kagome reassured the feline with a soft smile and a scratch behind her ears.

Legolas had felt someone's gaze on him but didn't expect it to be the young maiden dressed in the dark blue hood and cloak. When he saw her face, he had to admit that she was very beautiful with deep sapphire eyes, a pale face, and rosy pink lips. What hair he could see from under her hood, Legolas was slightly surprised to see it to be ravens color that had small amounts of platinum blond and snow-white stands mixed in.

When she turned her gaze away from him, seemingly shy, he was kind of disappointed but didn't miss the pointed look from the male who sat to the maiden's left wearing a light blue cloak and hood while the other male who sat to the girl's right, dressed in green looked at him with an underlying mirth as he silently whispered to maiden. Legolas could tell that he was very protective of the girl but it made him curious as to what their relationship was.

What the male in green said to her, he didn't know but knew it had to be something embarrassing for her to be blushing cutely.

Before the Elvin prince could observe her further, despite the looks he was getting from the light blue dressed male, Elrond began to speak as he looked at all those present in the council, "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate — this one doom."

Lord Elrond then gestured to the pedestal that stood at his right as looked to the young hobbit that sat next to Sesshoumaru, "Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Frodo then stood, a bit uneasy and walked up to the pedestal to set the ring at the center of the stone base. Once he had done so, Frodo went back to where he had sat between Sesshoumaru and Gandalf, albeit relieved as the rest of the council stared at the ring, seemingly mesmerized while also murmuring among their selves as the ring started to silently murmur to each council member, each of them hearing the trinket differently.

After one of the unidentified men spoke, "The Doom of Men." Gandalf glanced at Boromir who stood and addressed to the council, "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand.'" He then continued as he approached the pedestal, "Isildur's Bane is found."

When Boromir reached out towards the ring, Gandalf and Elrond exchanged concerned looks while Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Shippó narrowed their eyes at the human.

After Boromir muttered "Isildur's Bane" one last time, Elrond leaped up shouting his name while Kagome did the same but instead of shouting, she used her ice powers to freeze the ring; incasing it and most of the pedestal in a chunk of ice as Gandalf sprung up chanting the same black speech that the ring was chanting harshly, "Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." (One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them.)

The rest of the council stare around them in fear and confusion as the thunder crackled and the sky blackened. For Sesshoumaru, Shippó, and Kagome, instead fear and confusion, the three of them did what they could to fight off the pressure of the power that Gandalf was displaying.

The pressure was so much that Kagome nearly lost her concentration of keeping the ice from melting and was kneeling on the ground. Gandalf's magic was so powerful that it gave Kagome a headache that rivaled her worst hangovers from drinking too much of her demon sake.

Kirara was growling and hissing from her place in Sesshoumaru's lap after Kagome had stood, with her golden fur standing up from the evil and power that reflected from the ring and the words Gandalf was chanting in.

As soon as the voice dies, the council resumed their seats although horrified. Much like Boromir himself. Kagome tried to calm her breathing from her place on the stone floor while keeping hold of the ice that incased the ring from any fingers that were as itchy to grab, like Boromir's.

Elrond looked to Gandalf as he spoke, "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!"

Which the gray wizard answered to, his voice raspy from the force of the words and its language, "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil!" With that last line, Gandalf gave Boromir a final scathing glance before turning to see if Kagome was okay and to take his seat once more.

Unperturbed, Boromir spoke again, "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." This made Gandalf stop top to look back at his as the man then stood again, continuing with pacing before the council, "Why not use this Ring? "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are, your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

'Fool… even if you found a way to wield the ring, how can a mere human like yourself use it against a being like Sauron and his minions? You will just become tainted by the ring's power. Or worse, you'll just be it's puppet to carry it back to its master… much similar to those who had tried to wield my old demon sword, Tokijin and my adoptive father's cursed sword, So'unga.' Sesshoumaru thought as he stared at Boromir with disgust. Even today, it still amazed him at how foolish most humans can be when it came to power.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Strider spoke; trying to reason with what Boromir was trying to say.

Boromir was seething as he bit back, "And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

The elf Kagome had gazed at before then stood and said in defense of the ranger, "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Sesshoumaru thought that there was something off about the ranger because the subtle way he carried himself was a dead giveaway about him being of royalty. Shippó saw this too

Boromir was speechless. "Aragorn? This… is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The Elvin prince added.

Not wanting to cause anymore of a stir among the council about whom he truly is and no longer had right to the thrown of Gondor since his exile, Strider now known as Aragorn asked of his friend politely, "Havo dad, Legolas." (Sit down, Legolas.)

Turning away from Aragorn, Boromir spat as Legolas, "Gondor has no king." Then turned toward Aragorn again, saying before he sat back down in his seat, "Gondor needs no king."

'But without a king, your kind will just scatter like ants or termites without their queen.' Kagome absently thought.

Despite the tension, Kagome release a sigh in relief as she lit the ice that held the ring and most of the pedestal melt and dissipate when she saw that Boromir wasn't going to pull his earlier stunt again. She had received an unnoticeable but thankful nod from Elrond before returning to her seat in between her brother and her son. After she had sat comfortably, Kirara resumed her place in her mistress's lap.

After a long pause among the council, despite the curiosity most of them held toward Kagome when they had noticed how she was able to control ice, Gandalf spoke in agreement to what Aragorn had said, "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

Elrond then stood to speak, "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Boromir looked as if he thought Elrond was crazy while Frodo glanced at the ring cautiously.

It was then the auburn-haired dwarf spoke, "Then what are we waiting for?" before standing up with his ax in hand as he approached the pedestal. Despite that he had struck the ring with full force, he was repelled back and thrown to the ground.

While this was going on, Sesshoumaru and Gandalf noticed that Frodo was wincing in pain after the dwarf had struck the ring.

Among the shards of the now shattered ax, the ring had remained intact. Not even a scratch on it.

While the ring was whispering in its black tongue, Elrond spoke, "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

Everyone was silent before Boromir began to speak, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

Legolas then stood indignantly before saying, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Boromir turned away. "The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you're the one to do it?!" Gimli asked haughtily.

Boromir then stood asking, "And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"

It was Gimli who then rose from his seat, saying insultingly; "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" This then started a huge commotion with arguments erupting among the council members, minus Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Shippó as well as Frodo.

What Gimli had said about never trusting an elf really insulted Kagome and Sesshoumaru, considering they were half elf. As the arguing continued, Kagome could feel the evil within the ring grow stronger from the negativity. When the said argument took their peak, Frodo stood to say that he would take the ring to Mordor but none of the council members heard him.

Having enough of the bickering that reminded her of boys arguing about who gets to be on who's team, Kagome looked to Kirara in her lap asking if she could get their attention. In full agreement, Kirara hopped off her place from Kagome's lap and transformed into her larger form in an engulfment of raging fire.

Her sudden transformation and roar got the council's attention quickly enough and Kagome and Shippó couldn't help but chuckle at the looks on their faces.

Standing up from her seat, Kagome made her way to Kirara's side to give her praise to the neko-mata before turning her attention to the men of the council, "I apologize, gentlemen but I doubted that I could get your attention verbally so this was the only way I could get your attention. But for now, I think young Frodo has something to say."

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though — I do not know the way." Frodo sounded so unsure, but that wasn't going to stop him from doing what his uncle Bilblo couldn't. He was going to help destroy the ring.

Everyone in the council was astonished at the young hobbit's bravery to take such a dangerous task.

Gandalf then walk toward Frodo, saying before he placed a hand on his shoulder, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn then rose from his seat, "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." After kneeling before Frodo, the ranger vowed, "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas walks up to join them.

He smiled at Kagome before Gimli walked up, "And my axe!" as he looked grimly at Legolas as he joined the group.

Boromir then walked up, Kagome and her family wary of him and Kirara, who was still in her larger form growled softly before the man spoke, "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Heh!" Sam, who was in the bushes behind Frodo, came out to stand beside Frodo saying, "Mister Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond answered, clearly amused.

Pippin and Mary then emerged from their hiding places behind the pillars to join them, "Wait! We are coming too!"

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry said as he stood next to Frodo and Pippin continued as he stood next to his 'partner in crime', "Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing."

Kagome and Shippó chuckled when Merry spoke, "Well that rules you out Pip."

Then Shippó made himself known, speaking for his uncle and mother, "And don't forget us. I know my 'Ká-san will want to travel to help Frodo in every way she can and there's no way my Ojiue and I are going to let travel alone with a group of full grown males with only the hobbits, Aragorn, and Gandalf for protection."

Kagome then pointed out with a light blush from her son's little speech, "And Kirara will be coming too to provide, not only protection for Frodo and the other little ones, but she'll also be the only female company for me."

It then soon hit her that no one in the council, except Sesshoumaru, Kirara, and she understood the Japanese terms he used for "mother" and "uncle" that Shippó used when he spoke. She mentally laughed at the fact at how Shippó mixed his Japanese with his English when speaking.

Elrond looked at the group who volunteered to join the quest before speaking, "Thirteen companions… So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great!" Pipping exclaimed before ruining the moment by asking, "Where are we going?"

----------------------------------------------

Later that night, Kagome was putting on her bathrobe when Arwen walked in with what looked to be a dress… a simple but very beautiful one, at that. It was a deep blue color that matched her eyes and looked to be made of silk.

After drying off and Arwen helping her put the dress on, Kagome was able to confirm that it really was made of silk. The sleeves of the dress were long, reaching to her wrists and seem to bellow. The neckline draped a little, but not enough to be revealing, coming just below the shoulders of the dress as they hung delicately from her frame. The intricate vine-like designs on the neckline, waist, sleeves, and train were a soft silver color that contrasted with the sapphire blue of the dress. And the train of the skirt trailed lightly behind her and Kagome couldn't help but worry that she was going to ruin it.

(I'd also like to point out that the back of the dress has a hole for her Kitsune tail to fit through)

The young Elvin-Kitsune looked at Arwen questioningly when the older _elleth_ made a soft laugh. Arwen had caught the worry on Kagome's face and knew that she was worrying about ruining the dress so she had reassured the half _elleth_ that Elvin silk was almost as tough as Mithrill and was impossible to stain, so she didn't have to worry about it getting ruined at dinner.

Yes, dinner. It seemed that after Kagome had left with Shippó and Sesshoumaru to prepare for the next morning, Elledan and Elrohir had suggested to Elrond about a feast in honor of the "return of two special kin" and the forming of the Fellowship. And Elrond agreed to the idea.

After Arwen left so she could get ready herself, Kagome decided to finish up by brushing her hair and put on the circlet that Arwen brought with the dress. The headdress was very beautifully crafted and unique because not only did it circle the crown of her head but circled the base of her Kitsune ears. What made the trinket more beautiful was the opal, which had a light blue hue to it that dangled between her eyebrows and most of her bangs covered the circlet slightly over her forehead.

Kagome didn't bother to put on any makeup so after doing the final touches, she left the mirror and made her way to the door… only to have someone knock on it when her hand was close to reaching the knob. Even if she was bit freaked at sudden action from the other side of the door, Kagome opened it all the same and was greeted at the sight of Arwen and Aragorn waiting for her.

Aragorn was wearing the same thing he did earlier at the council meeting but had hair brushed a bit with Arwen wearing a very beautiful Elvin dress herself (I'll leave the color and style to you readers). And Aragorn was smiling at her while saying, "You look very beautiful, Milady."

Kagome couldn't help but blush at the comment. It wasn't often that she received compliments on her looks, what with Inuyasha always telling her how Kikyo was always better than her in the looks department. But all in all, it was a bit refreshing to receive such compliments from a friendly face.

Aragorn didn't know what to expect when Arwen told him that Kagome looked wonderful in the dress that she gave to her to wear for dinner. Not until he gazed at the very woman who opened the door, wearing a blue dress that brought out her eyes. Her raven hair was lit down and framed her face with stands of platinum blond and snow-white. Her skin was pale, not in a sickly way, but in a way that elves were able to pull off.

What caught his attention the most was the pair of black fox ears that were rimmed with pale furs that was as white as freshly fallen snow. But Aragorn didn't pay them much mind because they had only seemed to add to Kagome's unique and rare beauty.

When he had complimented her on how beautiful she looked; Aragorn saw her blush in modesty and her ears folded back slightly and couldn't help but think how cute she looked. Even Arwen had to agree.

Remembering why he was there in the first place, Aragorn held out his arm, opposite of the one Arwen was holding, to Kagome in an inviting gesture. Seeing her confusion, Aragorn spoke, "I had told Lord Elrond that I would escort you and Arwen to the dinning hall."

Kagome nodded and accepted the arm graciously. "Alright Capitan, lead the way." Aragorn gave her a humored smile and Arwen gave a small chuckle as they made their way to the dinning hall where the rest of the Fellowship resided and waited for them.

In the dinning halls, the Fellowship, minus Gandalf, gave curious glances toward Sesshoumaru and Shippó. More so at Shippó than at Sesshoumaru because of the auburn fox ears on top of his head. But the Fellowship was curious of them both, nonetheless.

For the hobbits, this was the first time they had seen the two without their cloaks. They had believed Sesshoumaru to be Elfish but weren't so sure now because they finally saw the cat-like slit in his ice blue eyes, the sharp claws, and lastly, the long fluffy boa-like tail that rested behind him, the tip of it lazily wagging like a cat's.

(For those of you who are confused about the tail being in there, I'm taking the popular belief of Sesshoumaru having a tail another thing that never change in Sesshoumaru after the Final Battle with Naraku.)

The hobbits thought that he looked intimidating when he wore his light blue cloak but he looked even intimidating and regal with his white, silver, and gray attire. His top was white with silver snowflakes embroidered while his pants were a light gray and his boots, a faded charcoal color.

As for Shippó, they didn't expect their taller auburn haired companion to have fox ears on top of his head nor did they expect him to have a foxtail behind him.

Their appendages made the others wonder if the two were a new breed of elf… if Shippó was even remotely elf…

They saw Shippó tilt his head back slightly and his nose twitch, same with Sesshoumaru's until a grin made it's way on Shippó's face. The younger male of the pair stood and made his way to Aragorn and Arwen, who just walked in.

On the opposite arm, that Arwen held onto, was a very, very beautiful maiden dressed in a blue Elvin dress and an exquisite circlet on her brow. But… like Shippó, she had pair of fox ears in her head and a fox tail trailing behind her with the train of her dress.

They had witnessed her and Shippó embrace each other while speaking a language that wasn't of man, elf, or any other creature on Middle Earth before he gave her a loving kiss on the cheek. It was the same when Sesshoumaru stood to embrace the girl before giving her kiss, just as loving as Shippó's.

When all of their greetings with Elrond were done, the Elvin Lord asked Sesshoumaru and Kagome to stand on either side of him before holding Kagome's hand in his. Facing the rest of the Fellowship, Elrond bid them all to stand as he announced, "Gentlemen… I'd like to introduce you to Lord Sesshoumaru… his younger sister, The Lady Kagome and her adopted son, younger Master Shippó… the son and daughter of the last of the royal bloodline of Snow Elves: King Orovion and Lady Mantheniel's children."

There were whispers between the two elves that arrived with Legolas, as well as the two dwarves whom arrived with Gimli.

It was said that the children of the royal Snow Elves were missing and had never been found. Some even believed to be dead. So it was a true shock to see that they were alive and well. Although, it was more of a surprise to hear that the princess of the Snow Elves had adopted a son.

Aragorn, along with Boromir and his two escorts, had heard of legends regarding on what had happened in the Massacre of the Snow elves and were in shock to see that most of the stories regarding the Snow Elf King's children was true.

And the hobbits were speechless to hear that their traveling companions ever since they left to Bree were in fact Royal elves… although Kagome didn't quite look like an elf with her ears and tail.

Elrond then continued, "This feast, is not only honor of the forming of the Fellowship… but also in honor of the return of the heirs to the Snow Elf throne."

There was a modest and respectful applause for Sesshoumaru and Kagome as they gave their respectful bow before taking their seats.

Lord Elrond kept Kagome back as Sesshoumaru took his seat, saying that he had something for her.

The others, as well as Sesshoumaru and Shippó looked on in curiosity as Lord Elrond held out what looked like a box before opening it to her.

Their curiosity then increased as they saw Kagome's expression alit with awe.

Kagome couldn't believe how beautiful the piece of jewelry Elrond was giving her. It almost looked like The Heart of the Ocean from that one movie, "Titanic" except the jewel hanging from the necklace was an Ice blue heart that had a bit of sapphire in the middle. The chain for it was in the form of a twisted rope made of silver with tiny pieces of sapphire dangling from all over the length of it.

Elrond smiled at Kagome's expression, happy that she loved the gift that her mother had left behind. After he had told her that if was a gift from her mother, he lifted the necklace from its box and clasped it around Kagome's next.

Letting her hair down after Elrond had put the necklace on her, Kagome turned to the Elvin lord with a gracious smile and hugged Elrond gently while saying softly, "Diola lle Lord Elrond, diola lle." (Thank you)

After retuning the gesture, Elrond allowed Kagome to sit in the seat next to her brother, which was also the seat next to Gimli and was across from Shippó, Legolas, and Boromir.

Not one to be rude, despite that the maiden was Elfish, Gimli stood from his and pulled out Kagome's seat in courtesy. Kagome smiled at this and said her thanks before taking her seat.

From there, dinner was spent in a comfortable silence that had an air about it that told Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Shippó just how curious everyone was about them.

That silence was soon broken when Pippin asked, unexpectedly, "Why are your ears on top of your heads?"

Merry hit his friends, hissing him to be quite while the others froze… wondering if the question had offended Kagome and Shippó; hoping that the question didn't offend them.

But Kagome just smiled and answered kindly, "I was born with them Pippin. My mother… Sesshoumaru's stepmother was a Snow Fox maiden. And since our father was an elf, that makes me half. And yes, the same goes for my tail, as well."

"And what of Shippó?" Frodo asked, now curious.

"I'm not really a like my mother. I'm really a fox demon from the world my oj- uncle was sent to when the Snow Elf Massacre was taking place." Shippó answered before letting Kagome do the explaining in some detail.

When Kagome was done, along with answering any of the Fellowship's questions, Legolas then asked, "Lady Kagome, I heard some of the terms Shippó had used are not used on Middle Earth… Ká-san… Ojiue… what language are they from?"

After setting her wine down, Kagome turned her attention to the Elvin prince with a smile that gave him a light blush, and answered, "Please, Legolas… just call me Kagome. I'm not much with formalities. And to answer your question… the terms Shippó used are from a language called Japanese. Ojiue means 'uncle' while Ká-san is a common term for 'mother'. The Japanese language is one of the many languages spoken by men in the world my brother and I were sent to for our safety."

Aragorn had seen the way his friend's cheeks adopted a light blush when Kagome had smiled at him and knew that Legolas was attracted to the vixen _elleth_. Sesshoumaru and Shippó saw this too. And it made them wonder what they could expect out of this quest, should they manage to destroy the one ring.

* * *

PLEASE, forgive for not updating sooner. I had somehow lost my inspiration for this fic until Chaotic Rei got me back in when she told me she was writing the next chapter to her LOTR/IY fic.

Hope you all forgive me and hope you enjoyed the update. Right now, I'll try to write the next chapter while waiting out this T-storm that's currently brewing here.

Please Review. It'd be much appreciated.


	5. The Fellowship’s Departure

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, except any OCs and maybe very few of the happenings in the fic so don't even try to sue me. **

**AN: I'm glad every one liked the last chapter. I'm not really sure how much I will be writing. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last. And I apologize if this chapter might seem a bit short. **

**So please forgive me and I hope you guys enjoy this, no matter how long or short it may be.**

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_  
_**The Fellowship's Departure**_

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon when Kagome heard someone knocking on her door. But unlike the times before when she would hate it when someone woke her so early in the morning, she didn't mind it this time because it was necessary. Today was when she and her family travel with the Fellowship and help take the ring to Mordor to be destroyed.

Another knock sounded as she started to stretch and Gandalf walked in, asking if she was up yet. Saying that she was, Kagome slid out of bed to get ready as Gandalf left to wake Sesshoumaru and Shippó. As she was getting ready, Kirara was still resting on one of the many pillows on the bed.

Where she was last night, Kagome had no clue but thought that she was probably off exploring or went hunting for herself. When truthfully, Kirara went to Legolas' sleeping quarters to see if he was a good candidate for her mistress.

Once Kagome was finished dressing on what looked like a mix with her Elfish clothing and Sesshoumaru's old Hakama and Haori. The attire was of a faded dark midnight blue with the same sliver snowflake designs on the sleeves and shoulders. To but it simple, the top resembled a Haori or Kimono top with its sleeves being long and bellowing slightly. And her pants and black boots very much resembled Sesshoumaru's old attire from the Sengoku Jidai.

After putting her hair up into a high ponytail, Kagome had clasped her cloak while putting on her hood to cover her ears, picked up her supplies and Kirara as she made her way to where the others agreed to meet for their departure.

The birds were singing their happy morning songs as the sun barely shined in the glade where a couple of the Fellowship had gathered.

Boromir was patiently waiting while Gimli was pacing a little and Sam was feeding his pony, Bill. Sesshoumaru was already there and she nearly laughed at the irony of what he was wearing. His attire was like hers but was entirely white like his old attire and without the armor he used to adorn. And instead of red flowers on his top, there were ice blue snowflakes on the shoulders and sleeves. His platinum blonde hair was held back in a low ponytail while he had his cloak on but left his hood off.

And Shippó was there as well, but was wearing the clothes he first adorned upon their first arrival in Middle Earth. And like her, he wore his hood and cloak to hide his tail and fox ears.

Kagome smiled at them all as she bid them good morning. Although, Boromir looked like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed when he turned his attention toward her.

She had a feeling that it was due to her being female and was joining their quest. But she wasn't going to let his sexism get to her because he didn't know squat about her abilities other than what he saw at the council.

Shippó came up to embrace her as she heard Gimli and Sam return her morning greeting and then walked up to Sesshoumaru to give him her traditional morning greeting; letting him rest his forehead on hers as he lit out a soft and comforting purr. She always thought it was kind of strange to hear him purr when he's not even of any cat species, but she wasn't complaining.

Kagome then heard light footsteps approaching them and new that it was Legolas. After him, everyone else started to arrive and before she knew it, they were all ready to depart from Rivendell.

But before that, Elrond began to speak as he gazed at them sternly, "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you." He then spreads his arm as Legolas and Aragorn bow their heads with their hands upon their hearts while Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Shippó, and even Kirara who somehow sat on Legolas' shoulder gave their respectful bows.

Gandalf then spoke, "The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer."

Frodo looked around him before turning the archway. He looked uncertain, Kagome could tell but after resting a hand on his shoulder and giving him a reassuring smile when he looked up to her, Frodo gained a little of his confidence back before walking forward to the head of the group. When he came to two paths before him, he whispered softly, "Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?"

"Left." The Gray Wizard answered as he and the others followed behind with Kagome walking beside Legolas and Shippó and Sesshoumaru following closely.

After most of the Fellowship had departed beneath the arch of lichen-encrusted stone, Aragorn remained behind and turned to Arwen. As they gazed into each other's eyes, Arwen's face was sorrowful as Aragorn faintly smiled as he nods his farewell before following the rest of the Fellowship. Arwen casts down her gaze as he left.

----------------------------------------------

For many days, forty days approximately, the Fellowship held their course west of the Misty Mountains; crossing woods, open plains and hillsides.

Kagome heard Gandalf say to Sesshoumaru and Aragorn that if their luck held, the Gap of Rohan could still be open to them and from there, they would turn east to Mordor.

Currently they were resting on an outstretched arm of the mountains, with sausage and other foods cooking on an open fire. Boromir was sparing with Merry and Pippin and teaching them how to swordfight as Aragorn sat nearby while smoking his pipe and encouraging them.

Kagome sat with Frodo and Sam, watching them while Sesshoumaru kept a lookout with Legolas and Shippó, with the Former Taiyoukai looking to the north with Lagolas and Shippó looked to the south, as Gimli approached Gandalf, who was also smoking his pipe and had Kirara in his lap, "If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're _not_, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome."

Gandalf had a faint surprise registered in his eyes when Gimli told him of this but spoke, "No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Legolas then notices something amiss and looks intently towards the south with Shippó while Boromir continued his fight with Pippin.

During their little fight, Boromir had accidentally nicked Pippin's had. And when Boromir tried to apologize, the hobbit kicked him in the shin as Merry cried out "Get him!"

Kagome had to admit that it was the funniest mock battle she had ever seen with a full-grown man being taken down by two hobbits whom only reached his chest. In fact, it was almost as funny as when Shippó had used his Kitsune magic and started to transform into most of the Fellowship and started to playfully make fun of them.

Although, when he transformed into Legolas the Kitsune had surprised the poor elf out of his wits so much that he lost his footing and fell into a slope that was about ten feet deep or more. It took Kagome a while to explain to Legolas that Shippó was an illusionist without bursting out laughing. Aragorn never lit him live it down until they had set camp for the night.

Speaking of whom, Aragorn soon walked over to the hobbits and Boromir saying that was enough as he laid a hand on either hobbit's shoulder only to have them grab his legs and pull him down on his back.

While Kagome was laughing with Frodo and Sam at the scene, her nose started to act up. Her laughter halted as she then stood and looked to the south like Shippó and Legolas to see a strange cloud appear. Sam soon notices their observation, same with Sesshoumaru as the former asked, "What is that?"

"Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud." Gimli answered.

Kagome shook her head saying, "no… its color is off from the other clouds in the sky." And then silently thought, 'and last I heard, clouds don't make flapping or cawing sounds, either…'

"It's moving fast… against the wind." Boromir spoke as he, Aragorn, and the Merry and Pippin stood from their place on the ground, his hands on either hobbit's shoulder.

As the strange cloud drew closer to them, Legolas cried out, "Crebain from Dunland!" before Aragorn and Boromir yelled for everyone to hurry and hide.

Sesshoumaru helped Gandalf to hide while the others gathered their belongings and put out the fire. Shippó, finding nowhere to hide, used his illusory magic to transform himself into a bolder perfectly in a puff of smoke that quickly disappears. With everyone already in hiding, Kagome was left without cover until Legolas pulled her into where he was hiding, holding her and her tail close to him so that they wouldn't be seen.

As the flock of black birds flew over them, Kagome was assaulted by the horrible scent of carrier crows, a scent that was very similar to a corpse. It was so horrible that she tried to bury her nose into Legolas' chest. His scent was a very nice mixture of oak and pine… it was enough to block out the scent of the crows that flew over them.

After the birds had circled the hill, they had turn and flew back towards the south. Once they were gone, everyone came out of hiding with Legolas helping Kagome to her feet, Gandalf spoke, "Spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched." But continued as he turned to a great snowyn mountain, "We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

However… as Sesshoumaru and Kagome gazed at the mountain, they could help but feel as if they were going to take a familiar road…

* * *

Short, yes, but I know how much you guys wanted an update on this. The Next chapter will be longer and will explain Kagome and Sesshoumaru's origins when they had lived in Middle-Earth.

**Please Review, It'd be most appreciated. **


	6. Kagome and Sesshoumaru's Origins

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, except any OCs and maybe very few of the happenings in the fic so don't even try to sue me. **

**AN: I'm glad every one liked the last chapter. I'm not really sure how much I will be writing. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last. And I apologize if this chapter might seem a bit rushed and confusing. And maybe even short. **

This part is completely made up and will explain Kagome and Sesshoumaru's past a little in depth. And what ever is written about Snow elves is completely made up due to me having very little knowledge about them.

**So please forgive me and I hope you guys enjoy this, no matter how long or short it may be.**

* * *

_**Chapter Six  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru's True Origins**_

On the fifth day, at twilight, during their climb through the snowy slopes of Caradhras, the Fellowship came across what looked to be a city in icy ruin. Legolas and Gandalf knew where they were… they were at the Ruin city of the Snow Elves… that was also Sesshoumaru and Kagome's old home.

Despite that no one has dwelled in the abandoned city for many years, it's gates still held its magnificence from what it was during the time when the snow elves had flourished. During their gazes of awe at the ruins, Kagome stepped forward with a distant look in her eyes that caught everyone's attention.

After when she looked at the setting sun's position over the horizon and looked to the sky to see a single star shining down on them… and just as the sun had disappeared, the Fellowship started to hear something that sounded like a harp and crystals clink against each other in a melodious way, creating light soothing music. And with the music, the gates started to give off a soft white and blue glow that revealed a majestic design that, to Gandalf, looked similar to the entryway to Moria.

With a soft smile, he asked Kagome, "Kagome, would you be a dear and give the password?"

Nodding to him, Kagome stood in front of the gate and looked as if she was thinking while Gandalf told the others, "The snow elves were always known for not only their powers over wind and ice… but for their power through music. It is said that this power is more potent in the female population. Although it had never been used for battles in offense and defense, it was more useful through their arts of healing."

"What does it have to do with the gate?" Gimli asked, even though he didn't want to show his curiosity.

Legolas was the one who answered his question, "The _elleths_ of the Snow Elves were not only their best healers but they were also their gatekeepers. Only their voices can open the gate."

Once that was said, they heard Kagome make a soft "aha" before clearing her throat and started to sing in a soft but beautiful light tone…

(I don't own this song; "Song of Separation" from the fourth movie of Inuyasha and it was the only song that sounded good.)

**_Chichi wa iwareta ayakashi no te wa mamori no te  
Haha wa iwareta hito no te aru wa hagukumi no tame_**

**_Ryou no te awase tobira o hiraki  
guren no naka ni nare o kaesu_**

**_Na ga kora o hikari to narite mamori tamae…  
… mamori tamae_**

_**(Father once told me "The youkai are the hand that protects"  
Mother once told me "The humans are the hand that nurtures"**_

_**When both hands are joined, The door will open  
From inside the Crimson flames, Thou are returned****We, **_

_**The children, are the light that defends…  
…****That defends)**_

After she was done, the gate seemed to look as if it was crumbling into soft powdered snow. Once the gate was gone… they were met with a sight that was quite the opposite from the gates' appearance. Houses and other small buildings were almost completely destroyed and the streets were fill of rubble, like a fight had occurred.

Sesshoumaru took in what was left of his father's kingdom before turning his gaze to Kagome with concealed worry. He knew that she was only a small child when the event took place and it gave him a feeling that all of it was starting to sink in for is younger sibling.

Before they all knew it, Kagome took off in a sprint toward the castle that stood dead ahead. Most of them called out her name in alarm following her in worry with Kirara transforming into her larger form in gulf of flame and catching up with her mistress and Legolas, Shippó, and Sesshoumaru close behind.

Kagome's hood that protected her Kitsune ears from the cold fell back as her cloak bellowed behind her along with her tail and a little of her hair.

Memories of when she was a child… when the massacre took place began to flash through her eyes. At first, she didn't understand what everyone meant when they had said that she and Sesshoumaru were the last of their people or that they were the last of their bloodline. As she passed the many homes of what used be the homes of her people, the cries of fear and agony rang through her ears as well as the scent of smoke, fire, and blood came wafting to her nose alone.

---------- Flashback -----------

_What used to be what looked like a winter paradise in the snowy regions on The __Pass of Caradhras, the home to the legendary snow elves that lived within these cold terrains now became a picture of chaos. Cries of Elvin men, women, and children could be heard far beyond the mountains. _

_The ellonea (Male elves in plural. Please tell me if this is wrong so that I can correct it) that were able to battle did what they could to protect their homes, loved ones, and fellow kinsmen. The royal guard and archers gave everything they had to make sure that the intruders did not breach the castle walls._

---------- Flashback End -----------

Kagome didn't hear Sesshoumaru, Shippó, or anyone pleading her to stop running. She didn't even hear Kirara as her feline friend came running beside her, following her mistress.

The Fellowship didn't how long they were running or when Kagome would stop but when she was coming closer to the castle, there was what seemed to be a mot that kept outsiders from the castle. With an elegant swing of her right arm, a strong bridge of ice formed before she crossed it to the entry of the castle. Kagome then came to a halt just after she had entered the castle wall with the others stopping a few feet away.

There, under a tree covered in ice and snow were two crypts made of clear blue ice (The kind of blue you would see in icebergs that are centuries old). Incased in them, were an Elvin man and a Fox Maiden. The Elvin man had silver hair that reached the small of his back. His face was angular in a fair way with regal-ness. His build was fair, not too bulky yet not too skinny. Many who had looked upon him would say that he was handsome in some fearsome and cold way.

The Fox Maiden had long coal black hair with a pair of gray colored fox ears on top of her head and a grey tail behind her. Her narrow features were ethereal to say the least and… she almost looked a lot like Kagome except if she were to stand she would be about Arwen's height.

"Here lies Orovion, Son of Ortherion. King of _Los __Golodhrim_. Here lies Mantheniel, Daughter of Balanidhren. Queen of _Los__Golodhrim_." Gandalf read aloud from the icy stone slates that were set in front of each crypt of ice, an underlying sadness was there in his voice even if it was barely noticed.

(_Los_ _Golodhrim_ means Snow Elf-folk. Forgive me, I didn't know what else to call their city.)

Legolas took a step forward as Kagome walked up to the crypts, "The late rulers of this city…"

"… And Sesshoumaru and Kagome's parents." Gandalf finished.

Everyone was silent as they watched Kagome move her hand on the smooth icy surface of her father's crypt. Her memories of the past soon started to surface again as she turned to her mother's resting place…

---------- Flashback -----------

_The intruders were able to breach the front gate of the castle's great walls, and started hacking and slicing through all the servants, vassals, and other inhabitants of the castle. Many had lost their lives while trying their best to protect their king and his family whom were inside a guarded room protected by two of their best men in the kingdom, a gray wizard, the king himself._

"_Melamin, when I give the word I want you, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru to stay close to Gandalf." Kagome's mother protested, saying she wasn't going to leave him to fight alone, but after Orovion said that he would follow her once the enemy was subdued. _

_The enemy was someone they knew well and Mantheniel never would have thought that he would act upon something like this betrayal. _

_He was a __Gray Snow Fox named Ruscion (XP It's pronounced__Roos-kee-on) who had loved Mantheniel for the longest time since they were children. But upon hearing that she did not love him but the Snow Elf King, Ovorion, Ruscion let ill intent, malice, and darkness that came from his pain and jealousy consume him to the point of no return. And he made a vow to himself that he would kill Ovorion and his children and take his love interest by force. _

_From what Kagome could remember, her father and small group of his able guards fought off Ruscion's followers as Gandalf led Mantheniel with a seven year old looking Kagome in her arms and Sesshoumaru to somewhere they could be safe. Halfway, they made it to the staircase that led to the entry of the castle… and in the middle of the staircase was Ruscion… wearing a cold, emotionless face with blood spattered in his face and gray hair and a blood-soaked blade in his hand._

_Kagome was so scared that she couldn't hear anything around her except the sound of her erratic breathing and the sound of her raging heartbeat. She was handed to Sesshoumaru before she formed a sword of ice in her hand and started to fight the gray fox. _

_Sadly… the fight was over before it even started. _

_Too worried about her the safety of her children, Mantheniel never saw Ruscion appear from her blind side. Kagome, in her state of fright faintly heard Ruscion say with a mad and deadly voice, "If I can't have you… no one can. Not even your king." And right before her eyes, Kagome witnessed her mother impaled by the gray fox's sword. _

_Kagome, crying out for her mother, tried to fight her way out of Sesshoumaru's arms but Sesshoumaru held onto her with Gandalf leading them away from the scene just as Orovion came and started to fight Ruscion in a blind rage. _

_After Kagome and Seesshoumaru were pushed into a portal, everything became a blur and the last thing she remembered was hitting her head on something hard before everything went black. _

---------- Flashback End -----------

The fellowship, seeing that Kagome wasn't going to be moving for a while, decided to make camp. After a good night's rest, they would make their way to the second gate on the other side of the castle. As it started getting late, Legolas started to get worried when he saw Kagome never moving from her place between her deceased parents with her fox ears drooped a bit and Kirara loyally sitting at her side.

Sesshoumaru already told them the entire story with Gandalf and Legolas started to understand her a little.

Shippó just ruefully smirked at how the elven prince watched his mother. With a sigh, Shippó spoke while checking the stew that Sam was making, "Prince… just go to her if you're that worried about her."

"What?"

"I know you heard me clearly, Legolas. Because an elf's hearing is as sharp as a demon's." Shippó pointed out. At this, Sesshoumaru raised a brow as he saw a light blush creep on Legolas's cheeks.

Yeah, he knew that the elven prince had an underlying attraction for his sister. And despite his protectiveness of her, he wasn't going to stop Legolas from perusing Kagome… but if he did anything to hurt, Sesshoumaru was going to hurt him. Badly.

The Fellowship then started to hear humming that soon turned into a soft singing voice they recognized from earlier that day…

_**Never look back 'cause it hurts.  
My heart is so cold.  
I feel the frost…  
never look back. **_

_**I feel the darkness on my shoulder.  
The frost is in my heart.  
So cold my hair is frozen…  
tiuching my skin, my flesh. **_

_**Sometimes I regret what I had to do.  
'Cause I know that some are true.  
But I had to leave you,  
For the sake of the moods. **_

There was a bit of a pause before Kagome started singing again. It sounded like she was sing for her parents, letting them know that she had returned home, in a way.

_**Frozen tears down into my skin.  
Frozen memories of you.  
Sometimes, I see your face  
as pure as you all are. **_

_**I feel the darkness on my shoulder.  
The frost is in my heart.  
So cold my hair is frozen.  
Touching my skin, my flesh. **_

_**Never look back 'cause it hurts.  
My heart is so cold.  
I feel the frost…  
never look back. **_

(Song is called "Frozen", I think and is by _**Within Temptation**_)

They all had heard her sing before never with a feeling that she was reflecting as she sat before the graves of her parents. They could hear Kirara purring while nudging her head against Kagome's thigh in a comforting way.

Legolas then stood and made his way to the fox eared maiden's side. Kirara took notice of him and then made room for him by moving to Kagome's other side. The elven prince sat beside her in a comfortable silence that Kagome found really nice.

The silence was then broken when Kagome gave a soft humorless laugh, gaining Legolas' attention, saying, "It's strange. I knew, deep down, that they were gone. But with my amnesia that stuck with me since I was a child, I never truly accepted the fact. And now…"

Not sure of what to say to her that would make her feel better, Legolas wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. Kagome welcomed his embrace and relaxed against him, again taking in his scent without him noticing. His scent was so relaxing and refreshing that Kagome let it lull her to sleep after saying a soft thank you.

Once her breathing had evened out, Legolas gazed down at her peaceful face before making a silent vow to himself that he would do everything he could to help the beautiful ice princess and to protect her during this quest, whether she needed it or not.

As it grew late with the stars becoming more abundant in the darkened sky, Legolas picked Kagome up in his arms and brought her back to where the rest of the group was resting with Kirara following close behind.

* * *

**Not much of an ending for this chapter, I know. And I'm sorry that I took so long to update. I had writer's block for this story again and I tried really hard to get something down for my FFVII/Inuyasha Crossover, "Red Stands For More Than Blood" for this month since it was really supposed to be a Halloween fic. **

**But all in all, I hope you guys enjoyed this. **

**Please review Thanks **

**Oh! And HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **


	7. The Pass Through Caradhras

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except a few OCs that may appear and very few happenings in the fic so don't try to sue me.

**AN: Thank you everyone for all your comments and praises about the last chapter being in some detail about Kagome and Sesshoumaru's past in Middle Earth. **

**I'm so sorry to have kept you guys waiting for this update but my old laptop crashed on me, I had lost inspiration for some time with this, and with my laptop I lost the website I used to keep reference with the Extended movie trilogy. **

All in all, I hope you guys enjoy this, despite the long wait and how short this chapter is.

* * *

**_Chapter Seven  
The Pass Through Caradhras_**

Soon after the fellowship left the ruin snow elf city, they started to make their way further into the snowy slopes of Caradhras. As they were climbing through the glistening fresh snow, Frodo had lost his footing before rolling down the slope toward Aragorn, who was walking alongside Shippó.

Kagome turned her attention to Frodo when she and Sesshoumaru felt and heard a disturbance in the snow as Aragorn and Shippó made their way to the fallen hobbit.

After Frodo regained his footing with Aragon and Shippó's help, the young hobbit started feeling around his neck for the ring only to find it missing. He then saw it lying in the snow, up the slope, not too far but was picked up by Boromir.

The man seemed oblivious when Shippó called his name quietly. Boromir then started to speak softly, mostly to himself, "It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt… over so small a thing. Such a little thing…" As he was about to touch the ring, Aragorn called out to him, snapping him out of his trance to look up before Isildur's heir ordered him to hand the ring back to Frodo.

Boromir then slowly makes his way down the slope to where the three stood- Aragorn's hand on the hilt of his sword and Shippó unconsciously flexing his claws, ready to strike should Boromir try anything foolish to harm Frodo.

Further up the slope, Kagome stood tense as she watched. Ready to use her ice powers against Boromir should she saw fit to protect Frodo and the ring. Sesshoumaru and many of the others were the same way, all holding their breath as they watched Boromir.

"As you wish…" Boromir said as he held out the ring to Frodo. Not wanting to wait, Frodo quickly grabs the ring before Boromir spoke, "… I care not." And tousled Frodo's hair in a joking manner and then made his way up the slope, his shield hanging over his shoulder.

Frodo was suspicious of him as Aragorn and Shippó relaxed- the first releasing his grip from the hilt of his sword.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru relaxed as well before they and the rest of the fellowship resume their climb.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_

Coming to the highest peak, Gandalf took the front so he could make a passage for the others through the deep snow. Aragorn and Boromir carried the Hobbits as Gimli led Sam's Pony, Bill through the snow at the rear. Those with elvin blood walked on the snow, not leaving even a footprint behind.

After a while, Kagome offered to the two men to let Kirara carry the hobbits on her back. They agreed with Kirara transforming into her larger form and letting Aragorn and Boromir set the hobbits on the neko-matta's back. The order they traveled in was Gandalf still taking the lead with Kirara following behind with the hobbits on her back. Aragorn and Boromir walked with Shippó who was in front of Gimli. And lastly, Kagome walked behind Legolas and Sesshoumaru until she decided to take Gandalf's place in making a path through the snow for the others.

Legolas then walked ahead of the group as dark voice started to flow in the air. Kagome stopped her path making, pushing aside deep snow with her powers as she heard the voice too, same with Shippó and Sesshoumaru, as well as Kirara.

"There's a fell voice in the air." Legolas alerted, making everyone stop.

Gandalf then yelled out the white wizard's name as boulders of rock and ice started to fall from the mountaintop. They all quickly moved to the rock wall of the path with Sesshoumaru trying to cover the hobbits and Kirara and Legolas doing his best to keep Kagome from getting hurt, holding her in his arms.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn cried out.

"Gandalf, we have to turn back!" Shippó advised, sensing an impending danger if they take their current path any longer.

Gandalf was against it. He stepped up, standing next to Sesshoumaru and started reciting a counter spell to ward off Sarumon's. Legolas stayed close to Kagome

The hobbits that sat upon Kirara's back did their best to ward off the cold with their hoods and capes.

Shippó then felt a pulse of something strong, looking up to see lightning strike the mountain making some of the snow and rock fall from its place and onto them. In warning, he yelled out, "Everyone, get back!"

Hearing his warning, Sesshoumaru pulled Gandalf back as Shippó took his place in covering the hobbits and Kirara. Legolas brought Kagome closer to him, to block her from the snow that was coming down as they and the rest of their party became buried.

A deafening silence dragged on with the sound of the wind and ice continuing to blow until Legolas dug Kagome and his self out of the snow, followed by everyone else. After Gimli got out and Kirara was shaking her head to get the snow off the top of her head, Boromir yelled out of the wind, "We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn yelled out in protest.

"We cannot pass over the mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Gimli suggested, confident that his idea would give them less time and trouble to pass through.

Like Gandalf, Sesshoumaru was against the idea of going through Moria, knowing what laid in the stone city and its mines. He didn't want his family and allies to go through such a dangerous passage.

After a while, Gandalf spoke, "Let the Ring-bearer decide."

Everyone looked to Frodo, waiting for his decision before Boromir yelled out, "We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" And what he said was true. Merry, Pippin, and Sam, as well as Frodo were shaking like leaves in a strong breeze and looked like they were about to turn blue from the cold.

"Frodo?" Sesshoumaru spoke, getting they hobbit's attention before Frodo made his decision, "We will go through the mines."

Kagome and Shippó an ominous shiver run up their spines from their tails as Gandalf finalized, "So be it."

Sesshoumaru then turned to Kagome, who was still in Legolas' arms and spoke, "Kagome, take the lead and clear the path of the snow."

Nodding, Kagome slipped out of Legolas' strong and warm arms and made her way to the back of the group and started to clear the path while also making temporary but strong ice tunnel to keep the Hobbits and everyone else out of the cold wind.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait and sorry for how short this chapter was but this was all I could write because of Writer's Block. I tried to get REIzor Image's help but she logged off of her Hotmail Instant Messanger and left me hanging. But it's okay. She's already going through a lot right now.

Anyways, please review. Suggestions and Ideas are welcome. Flamers with their flames can hit the road. Also, Keep an eye out for 2 new fics written by me and co-authored by my fave and inspirational Xover buddy, DeathNoteMaker.

Ja Ne!


	8. Through Moria

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except a few OCs that may appear and very few happenings in the fic so don't try to sue me.

**AN: I'm sorry that the last chapter was short but I'm glad that everyone enjoyed it. Now, here's one of the best parts of The Fellowship of The Ring! **

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_**Chapter Eight  
Through Moria**_

After coming down the mountain, passing the south, they came across the ruins of an aqueduct.

The sheer size of it amazed Kagome and the ruins seemed only more mysterious with how the mist covered it dramatically. Shippó thought so as well while Sesshoumaru seemed impressed.

"Frodo, come and help an old man." Kagome heard Gandalf call out to Frodo before asking him about the hobbit's shoulder. After the Frodo's reply in saying his shoulder was fine, they then started speaking in hushed tones.

Since it was obviously a private conversation, Kagome decided to turn her ears away no matter how curious she was.

She felt Sesshoumaru walk up beside her before leaning down, whispering into her ear, "Whatever happens in those minds, I want you to be on your guard and protect Frodo." The miko only nodded to give acknowledgement. It was best to be prepared for the worst.

Moments later she heard Gimli speak, "The walls… of Moria!"

And straight ahead of them was a huge cliff side.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_

They all soon made their way the cliff by nightfall with Gandalf and Gimli looking for an entrance to the mines.

Gimli noticed both Shippó and Kagome's curious looks and told them while knocking his axe against the rock, "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed."

The two with Kitsune traits gained impressed expression before Gandalf spoke, "Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas spoke, gaining a grumble from Gimli while also gaining a frown from Kagome before she spoke, "Oi… All forms of life have their flaws. INCLUDING Elves, like you and myself- even though I'm only half."

Legolas raised a brow at her and asked, "how?"

Kagome then turned to him, asking, "You know how many say that elves are supposed to be the most graceful creatures to ever walk on Middle-Earth?" At the nod of his head, she continued, "Well, I'm the opposite. I can be very clumsy."

"Clumsy?"

"Yep." And just as she turned around, Kagome accidentally slipped on a rock and fell in the water with a surprised yelp. Her yelp caused alarm but they relaxed when realizing that their female companion only slipped.

Merry and Pippin couldn't help but laugh, same with Gimli as they saw the Kitsune _elleth_ try to get up from the shallow waters she fell in. Sesshoumaru just sighed, knowing that Kagome just gave a good primal example of what she meant by not everything being perfect as Shippó, Aragorn and the others tried to hold back their laughs.

Legolas was surprised that she had slipped and fell in the water but came to her side to help her up. She gratefully accepted his help as Shippó voiced, "See? That's 'Ká-san's prime example that not everything is perfect."

Kagome gave her son a halfhearted glare before manipulating the water to form a water whip before striking his rear. (Think of Avatar's Waterbending technique- "The Water Whip". And this is Kagome's version of a spanking)

The Kitsune yipped in pain and rubbed where his mother struck him. Kagome then manipulated the water that soaked her clothes and brought it out of the fabric, Kagome gave her son a halfhearted glare before manipulating the water to form a water whip before striking his rear. (Think of Avatar's Waterbending technique- "The Water Whip". And this is Kagome's version of a spanking)

The Kitsune yipped in pain and rubbed where his mother struck him. Kagome then manipulated the water that soaked her clothes and brought it out of the fabric, making her clothes dry again.

Gandalf approached the rocky face between two trees and ran a hand over the surface, "Now… let's see. Ithildin —" he muttered before finding spidery silver lines that were just faintly beneath the thin layer of earth. "It mirrors only starlight… and moonlight." The wizard looked to the evening sky as dark clouds revealed a full moon. And just as Gandalf said, the silver lines started to glow like starlight. The pattern they made was then outline of a door formed from two columns underneath an archway and a star in its center.

It was truly a sight that Kagome found beautiful. Especially Shippó who had a tendency to admire beautiful things, thanks to his Kitsune heritage. Even the others in the group were fascinated.

Gandalf then spoke, "It reads 'The Doors of Durin — Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter'."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, then you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf answered before he faced the door again and spoke again in elvish, "Annon Edhellon, ero hi ammen!" (Gate of the Elves, open now for me!)

After nothing had happened, the gray wizard spoke in dwarf, "Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen." (Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue!)

"Nothing's happened." Pippin 'helpfully' pointed out before glanced at him in an annoyed manner. As the old wizard started to push against the door in hopes of it budging it open as he muttered, "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves… men… and orcs."

Sometime later, after Gandalf snapped at Pippin for asking a question that had an obvious answer, the fellorship sat around as Gandalf started reciting some spells that would hopefully open the door.

Aragorn was with Sam, unhitching the bridle from the hobbit's pony, Bill. The ranger was wisely saying that the mines were no place for a pony… even for one as brave as Bill. It was a sad goodbye for Sam but the hobbit was reassured that the pony knew his way home and would be okay.

Merry and Pippin then started throwing stones into the water but were stopped by Aragorn and Sesshoumaru who advised not to disturb the waters.

Sesshoumaru could sense something was in their depths… something primal and animalistic, almost demonic.

The gray wizard then silently cursed, saying it was useless as he dropped his staff and sat down next to Frodo as he took off his hat.

Kagome sat in front of the door, pondering how to open the door. As she read the words on the door, Kagome couldn't help put hear a double meaning in them. With her brows furrowed slightly, Kagome called out to her son, "Shippó-chan…"

The red-haired Kitsune stood from his place behind Frodo and walked up to his mother before she asked, "Do these word seem to have a double meaning to you?"

"'Ká-san, I didn't think that you-" Shippó didn't get to finish his playful but suggestive sentence because Kagome squeezed his tail hard. Hard enough to make him yelp in pain as she gave a glare at him for even trying to suggest that she was thinking something dirty.

"Not _that_ way, brat. Just listen. 'Speak friend, and enter.' Isn't it requesting us to say just one word?"

Realization lit up in Shippó's eyes, same with Frodo before the hobbit asked Gandalf, "Gandalf, what's the elvish word for 'friend'?"

Those who had sharp hearing could hear the water shiver a bit before Gandalf answered, "Mellon…" as soon as he spoke it, the doors slowly swung open with a deep rumble. After the gray wizard praised Kagome for understanding the words, the fellowship entered Moria.

With the moonlight flooding into the shadowy chamber they entered, Gimli started to speak with a glorious promise to his elven companions, "Soon, Master Elves and Lady, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, red meat of the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin." Gandalf set a hand around the tip of his staff, blowing into his crystal as the dwarf continued, "And they call it a mine. A mine!"

As the sent of old death assaulted Shippó and Kirara's nose, Boromir spoke, "This is no mine. It's a tomb!" The light from Gandalf's staff then revealed the rotted, decomposed, torn, and broken forms of Gimli's kin before the said dwarf bellowed from the loss of his kinsmen.

Pulling an arrow from one of the corpses, Legolas alerted that goblins were responsible for this before arming himself with his own arrows and the others arming themselves as well.

Boromir spoke, "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here."

Something started to stir in the water outside as the hobbits backed up to the door with Boromir giving the order of everyone to get out.

As they all started to the door, Kagome noticed a tentacle wrapped itself around Frodo's ankle. Alerted, she cried out to him as Sam, Merry and Pippin did the same as he was getting dragged off. Sam tried to hack away at the tentacle with his sword after calling out to Aragorn but Kagome maneuvered the water that was in plain sight and made a cleaning cut with the liquid element.

The hobbits and Kagome clutched to their friend in hopes of keeping him away from the water but more tentacles rose from the depth and grabbed Frodo again.

The watching creature, which looked like a demonic squid with teeth, feigned disappearance after Sam had hacked more of its limbs. More of its said limbs surfaced again, swatting away the hobbits and Kagome before wrapping one of its tentacles around Frodo's leg again and lifting him in the air.

At Merry's cry, Legolas came running out and shot one of his arrows and pierced at the tentacle that wrapped itself around Frodo's face and Sesshoumaru came lashing at the creature's limbs with his whip which was now ice instead of poison.

Frodo cried out from Aragorn as the ranger with Boromir and Kagome coming into the water and started attacking. As Frodo was being flung around wildly and steadily being lowed to the monster's maw, Kagome soon summoned sharp thin disks of ice and threw them at the creature's limbs, cutting them below Frodo. Once the hobbit was freed, Boromir caught him as Gandalf ordered everyone into the mines and Boromir called out to Legolas and Shippó.

The entire ordeal was almost chaos, trying to keep the monster away before they all retreated into the mines with the said monster reached for the gate and tore it shut, trapping the Fellowship inside and with no other choice but to travel through the darkness of Moria.

After shedding some light for them, Gandalf told everyone to be on their and that it was four-day journey to the other side of the mine and prayed that their presences go unnoticed.

Some time had passed before the fellowship entered a cavern. Gandalf made a halt before resting his hand over the stone wall that had vines of a precious metal running through before he announced, "The wealth of Moria was not in gold… or jewels…" he then shed more light into the cavern, "but… in Mithril."

Down in the cavern, aside from the illumination of the Mithril, rows upon rows of rotted and unused ladders and scaffolding started to disappear as they continued down the cavern where the bottom could not be seen.

The light reflected from the Mithril illuminated the faces of the fellowship. Most of them were in awe while Sesshoumaru stayed emotionless but was internally fascinated. Kagome then asked, turning her attention from the cavern to Gandalf, "The very same precious metal that was said to be as strong as a dragon's scale?" Merry tried to lean forward a little more to get a better look but was stopped by Pippin before he could fall.

At the word 'precious', Shippó's ears perked up before the gray wizard answered to his goddaughter with a smile as the light faded from the cavern, "Yes, Kagome, the very same. And Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him."

"Oh, that was a kingly gift." Gimli commented as they continued their way.

"Yes! I never told him, but its worth is greater than the value of the shire… and equal to that of the Snow Elven City- even in its ruin state."

Kagome and Frodo were surprised to hear of the Mithril shirt's value. The only one who seemed more surprised was Shippó whose kitsune habit of loving beautiful and valuable things started to surface as he glanced at the rock wall full of the precious metal making a decision of whether or not to take some for his self.

Before he could make his final decision, Sesshoumaru grabbing the scruff of his neck and leading him away with the Kitsune saying how Gandalf said the metal was worth a fortune and Kagome scolding her son about getting too greedy.

Most of the fellowship chuckled at Shippó's antics as they continued their way soon climbing up steep stairwells with Pippin losing his footing every now and then but Merry was there to make sure he didn't fall. After climbing more stairs that were less steep, they came across a crossroads of three doorways.

Gandalf glances at each doorway before saying softly but loud enough for the others to hear, "I have no memory of this place…"

* * *

This is all I could get for now. Hope you guys enjoyed it all the same.

For other news, my computer caught a virus… twice. And this includes my dad's laptop. So I'm using my cousin's computer just to check my email and am only writing updates on paper with pen. I'll hopefully get my computer in to get fixed somewhere in October and get it back by somewhere in November. I can't be too sure because we still have a bill or two to pay off. Not to mention I still need to stuffy for my driver's test and practice how to drive by myself.

I really hope you guys can bear with me and be patient until I can get my computer up and working again.

Please review, leave suggestions and ideas if you please. And I don't care about flamers. They can walk out the door and not bother reviewing for all I care.


	9. Dwarrodelf, Orcs & Cave Troll Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except a few OCs that may appear and very few happenings in the fic so don't try to sue me.

**AN: Sorry for the long, long wait in updating this. I had a bad case of Writer's Block, trying to hold off posting new fics, and recently trying to update my old fics. So I've been adding snippets every now and then when what little inspiration came to me. This also goes for my other fics. **

**But after finding a couple LoTR xovers that were new to me, like "Beauty of The Tree" and "Get Me Home", both fics by the same author chika1345, I was inspired once again and was able to save the script chapters of the Extended version of "the Fellowship of The Ring". **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter, despite that it may seem half-assed in some parts. **

_**Chapter**__** Nine**__**  
The**__** City **__**of **__**Dwarrodelf,**__** Orcs**__** and **__**Cave**__** Troll**__** Attack**_

The Fellowship was very quiet while waiting for Gandalf to remember with path to take. As they waited for Gandalf, the hobbits were talking among themselves while Legolas and Shippó kept a lookout and the others were sitting around a small fire.

As she was resting her eyes, sitting next to Sesshoumaru, Kagome could hear Pippin asking Merry if they were lost before Sam reminded them that Gandalf was thinking before Pippin told Merry that he was hungry. She then heard Frodo quickly make his way to Gandalf's side.

Kagome sat up, feeling a sneeze coming and tried to stop it. Her expression caught Legolas' attention as he asked, "Kagome, are you all right?" this caught the attention of everyone but Gandalf and Frodo who were speaking to each other. Holding a finger up, mutely saying 'one moment', Kagome started inhaling, trying to stop the sneezing that was supposed to come.

Turning to her left, opposite of Sesshoumaru, an almost off and delicate sneeze then came to the female _peredhil_(half elf, I'm not sure this is correct), alerting the rest of the fellowship (minus Gandalf who glanced back curiously for a moment), only to see that the rock she sneeze on was covered in white frost.

Blinking owlishly as Kagome was rubbing her nose and sniffing, Pippin spoke, "Ooh, that's new…"

Aragorn looking to the only female of their group curiously as Shippó spoke, "Whoa, 'Ká-san, I didn't know that you frosted things you sneezed on. I'm surprised your snot didn't turn into snot-cicles."

Kagome gave a half-hearted glare before pointing out, "I'm gonna ignore that last part. Just be glad it wasn't you or anyone else sitting next to me… or else you'd get a bad case of frostbite." At this, Sesshoumaru chuckled with Kirara making a hissing sound that sound like a cat laugh.

"How bad?" Merry asked with Sam, Pippin, and the others curious to hear.

After a moment of thinking, Kagome replied in an offhanded manner, "Oh just bad enough to where you'll have to amputate whatever limb I had sneeze on."

The men of the group grew uneasy before Kagome reassured them, "don't worry, I hardly sneeze unless I get a cold or have alergies. But if I ever do, just stir clear."

"From what I remember, Snow Elves can't freeze anything with a simple sneeze." Legolas spoke.

Sessoumaru gave an almost unnoticeable upturn of his lips as he handed his sister a piece of cloth to blow her nose before he answered Legolas, "The Snow Elves do not sneeze like this, but it's the younger, inexperienced Snow Foxes that are able to do this since their power over snow, water, and ice fluctuates for a moment. Thus, the momentary lax of control of that power caused by the sneeze; the air forcefully exhaled combined with Kagome's power makes any object freeze to the point where it can cause frostbite, depending on how big or small the sneeze is."

"What do mean? How big the sneeze is…" Boromir asked.

"If the sneeze is as small as it was now… it'll be enough to freeze most of your leg or arm. If the sneeze was big and loud… most of your body would be frozen, leading close to death. But this only happens when a sneeze sneaks up on her." The young hobbits gulped at Sesshoumaru's answer as Kagome looked sheepish and pointed out, "No worries, boys. Just stir clear when it looks like a sneeze sneaks up on me."

Legolas turned to hide his smile as Shippó and Aragorn chuckled at the vixen's reply before Gandalf caught their attention, "Ah! It's that way."

"He's remembered!" Merry grinned as he and the rest stood from where they sat.

Once Aragorn and Boromir put out the fire they had going when the Fellowship had stopped to rest, everyone made their way to Gandalf's side as he replied to Merry, "No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here." At this, Kagome, Kirara, Sesshoumaru, and Shippó scrunched their noses in disgust when they caught a whiff of the scent coming from the opposite tunnel as the Gray Wizard added as he rested a hand on Merry's shoulder, "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

"… Where've I heard that line before?" Shippó muttered as everyone followed Gandalf down the dark stone stairway as he lit the way.

At her son's question, Kagome muttered back, low enough so that not even Legolas could hear, "You had watched way too much American TV back home, Shippó."

Reaching the end of the stairway after what seemed like an hour, Gandalf spoke again, saying that he could risk a little more light. Once he increased the light, illuminating a great stone hall with tall magnificent pillars and archways, he announced, ""Behold: the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

The fellowship marveled at the architecture as Gimli gasped at masterpiece of his cousin Balin's.

"Now there's an eye opener and no mistake." Sam said with Shippó, Merry, and Pippin nodding in agreement.

'This underground civilization's architecture could rival that of the Egyptians back home…' Kagome thought in complete awe as Sesshoumaru kept close to her, not trusting the old scents of death and orcs that remained in the empty hall of the Dwarf city.

Walking through the great hall, Gimli caught a glimpse of light shining into a chamber before suddenly running off towards said chamber.

Gandalf''s call to the Dwarf fell on def ears while Kagome called out to him and followed close behind, not hearing Shippó or Sesshoumaru call out to her. Once inside the chamber, Kagome saw Gimli fall to his knees before the crypt that was built in the center of the chamber. Scattered about the chamber were dried and decomposed corpses, dressed in armor and weapons; wielded by the dwarf warrior when they were alive or were impaled by them or even scattered on the floor of the chamber.

Kagome reached up to pull her hood back and softly made her way to Gimli's side before resting her hands on the shoulders of his sobbing form, offering what comfort she could in his moment of mourning as she heard the others come into the chamber. Boromir did the same as Gandalf came closer to the graying alabaster stone tomb, translating the runes chiseled into the stone, "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." As if more pained by the confirmation of whom the tomb had belonged to, Gimli lowered his head with his helmet-clad forehead resting against the ledge before Gandalf continued, "He is dead then. It's as I feared."

The Dwarf's wail of sorrow echoed within the chamber before the gray wizard a thick battered book. Passing his staff and pointed hat to Pippin, who was closest to him, and took up the battered book from the corpse that was holding it.

Through Gimli's sobbed and what sounded like his chanting a prayer that seemed to be in the language of his people as Kirara offered her comfort- nudging her head against the side of his helmet, Kagome, along with her son and elder brother, heard Legolas say to Aragorn, "We must move on, we cannot linger!"

At this one of Kagome fox ears swerved toward them before her attention was caught by Gandalf as he read the writing within the tattered pages of the book he had picked up, _**"**__**They **__**have **__**taken **__**the **__**bridge**__**… **__**and**__** the**__** second **__**hall.**__**"**_

The haunting tone of his voice brought in not only the female _peredhil_(half elf), but also the others of the fellowship as well as Gimli who lifted his head once his sobs had stopped but gained a blank expression.

"_**We**__** have **__**barred **__**the **__**gates**__**… **__**but**__** cannot **__**hold **__**them**__** for **__**long.**__**"**_ Pippin backs away, almost clutching the staff and hat, effectively unnerved by how haunting Gandalf made the words sound, _**"**__**The**__** ground **__**shakes.**__** Drums**__**… **__**drums**__**… **__**in**__** the **__**deep.**__**"**_ Gandalf slowly looked up to everyone as he turned to the next page which was smudged and bloodstained.

As the elder continued to read, the others started to become uncomfortable, glancing to every nook and cranny with unease.

"_**We**__** cannot **__**get **__**out. **__**A**__** shadow**__** moves **__**in **__**the **__**dark.**__**"**_ Pippin had stumbled back and was met with an armored corpse of a dwarf impaled by a goblin arrow and sitting on a stone well before turning towards it.

"_**We**__** cannot **__**get **__**out**__**…"**_ Gandalf then looks up to everyone, increasing the unease after glancing at the last line of the scrawling there the ink was fading and looking like it was hurriedly written, _**"**__**They **__**are **__**coming!**__**"**_

The uncomfortable silence that increased in intensity was soon broken when Pippin, out of the famed curiosity of a Took, curiously and softly twisted the arrow that impaled the corpse that was near him, which in effect caused the skull to slip off and fall into the well and reverberate a loud crash within the silent depths of the well and the rest of the mines.

The sudden sound startled everyone on alert, making them whipped their attention to Pippin, while also almost making Kagome yelp of fright; her and Shippó, as well as Kirara had their ears perked up, their tails sticking up, and their eyes wide like they were caught in the headlights.

Pippin turned to the rest of them with a guilty face before the corpse followed its head down the well with a long chain and bucket following it, the mummified corpse's fall creating a loud crash of bone and metal hitting the stone surfaces of the well's walls before crashing to the bottom. As the noise continued, Pippin winced at each wave of sound, even after they had hit rock bottom with the sound of metal and bone to stone echoed within the endless mines.

Once even the echoes faded, the Fellowship relaxed slightly with Boromir, Kagome and Shippó softly exhaling their breath they weren't aware of holding before Gandalf slammed the book shut, speaking to the hobbit with anger in his voice as he took his staff and had from Pippin, "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

As Pippin awkwardly stood still when Gandalf turned away, Kagome was starting to sorry for the little hobbit but that was soon put to a halt when her fox ears twitched, picking up a sound in the abyss of the dark and abandoned mines, through the well. While she, Kirara, Shippó, and Sesshoumaru had picked it up first, the others started to hear the deep and loud booms of the drums.

The same drums that were mentioned in the thick book that Gandalf and just read.

Sam turned to Frodo, noticing that his sword, Sting was glowing blue; a sign that showed that orcs were near.

The cries of the orcs soon followed after the rolls of the drums, putting everyone on alert and Sesshoumaru and Boromir rushing to the doors. When Boromir was looking around to see if they were coming, Sesshoumaru heard the hiss of an arrow in flight and moved the human next to him out of the arrows course.

Aragorn then dropped his torch, making his way to the male snow elf and Boromir after ordering the hobbits to get back and stay close to Gandalf.

Kagome then told Shippó and Kirara to protect Gandalf and the Hobbits before helping her brother and the two humans to seal the door.

As the door had shut, she heard Boromir say with sarcastic relief, "They have a Cave Troll." As if to confirm his word, a bellow could be heard from outside the chamber.

Legolas tossed weapons to Boromir and Aragorn to blockade the door before Kagome told them to get back and reinforced the blockade by freezing the boarders and cracks of the door with thick layers of ice. Once she had finished her task, she formed her ice weapons as the others drew their own weapons as Gimli leaped atop of Balin's tomb, brandishing his axe, "Argh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

The orcs then could be heard trying to break the doors down and their weapons almost splintering through the old wood that wasn't frozen. As Kagome was about to rectify her beginner's mistake and cover the holes the creatures made, Legolas and Aragorn stood poised to shoot their arrows and released them; the Elvin prince making the first shot once the orcs could be seen through the opening they had made before Aragorn shot another, making their enemy give a shrilled cry before they fell dead and more took their place to break through.

Even when Kagome had started to reinforce the blockade with her ice, the orcs still managed to break through with the force of their numbers.

Battle ready, The Fellowship did not hesitate to clash their weapons with them. Aragorn and Legolas piercing all they could with Boromir all that came his way with his sword. No sooner than when Gimli caught one in the stomach, Gandalf and the Hobbits joined the fray.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru fought them off with claws that seemed to freeze any injury he dealt and ultimately killed any orc that fell under his wrath; his Ice Claws, Kagome fighting all that came near her and cut them down with her Ice Sword and freezing groups with the same technique that she used to try sealing the down. Shippó used his own claws to kill off the ones that tried to take him down and also used a deadlier version of his Fox Fire while Kirara tore all orcs within her path with her claws and teeth.

When it looked like one of the orcs had decided to play dirty and try cutting Kagome down while her back was turned, Legolas caught sight of this and released an arrow just before the orc made a fell swoop that would've severely injured his female comrade.

Hearing the agonized cry of an orc behind her, Kagome quickly turned to see the stiff before falling to the ground. Catching sight of the arrow imbedded in his back, she looked up to see Legolas notch another arrow seemingly aimed at her before releasing it as it whizzed passed her kitsune ear by a hair, killing another orc.

Despite her instinct telling her to continue fighting, Kagome still gave him a nod of thanks before the both of them went back to fighting off the orcs while hearing the hobbits give their own battle cries with Gandalf before they too joined the fray.

When Shippó had burned another orc to a crisp with Aragorn not too far behind in beheading another, the ground shook making the fellowship pause in their fighting for a split second before most of them looked up to the doorway to see a Cave Troll burst through wielding a huge mace.

Legolas shot an arrow at its shoulder but it only seemed to irritate it a bit as it gave a growl while clasping the small wound.

Seeing Sam just looking up and frozen in place while the Troll looked ready to swing its weapon down on him. The hobbit managed to make a dive between the troll's legs before crawling away as quick as he could as the beast was turning.

When the troll caught sight of the hobbit once again and was about to strike at him once again, it sudden fell back a step as Aragorn and Boromir were pulling on it's chains from behind it.

The troll then suddenly twisted its arm and whipped Boromir across the room before he landed in the recess of a wall. His composure dazed after the sudden departure from point A to point B.

Seeing an orc ready to strike the human while he was still dazed, Shippó and Kirara jumped in just in time as nekomatta grabbing a hold of the human by the leather of his vestment with her teeth. As she was pulling him out of the way, Shippó sliced the orc down with his claws.

The sudden tug Kirara's teeth on his vest brought Boromir out of his dazed state long enough to see Shippó staring at him with claws covered but the orc's blood and the fox demon telling him with a deadly expression, "Quit sitting around dazed like you're daydreaming of a woman and start getting back on your feet and fight."

With that, both fox and nekomatta demons left the human to fight off more orcs while Boromir started to stand again with his wits back with him before started to fight off any orc that crossed him once again.

While that was happening, Gimli, while standing on his cousin's tomb, slung one of his smaller hachets at the troll piercing its shoulder. This only caused the troll to swing its mace at the dwarf, shattering the tomb and knocking the dwarf off. Back on his feet, Gimli started to hack his weapon at the troll. When it was going to swing its mace at the dwarf, Gimli ducked just in time troll to hit a goblin instead before the dwarf fell and the troll struck another goblin.

In a corner, Legolas shot two arrows at the troll and making it reel back with a cry of pain.

After seeing Gandalf knock an orc out with his staff, Kagome watched in trepidation as the troll swung its chains above its head and at Legolas. Cutting through the orcs and goblins in her way with her ice sword, Kagome raced over to the elf's aid.

Luckily, the chain had missed him after quickly dodging it.

When the troll tried to strike him again, its chain wrapped around a pillar, allowing the wood elf to quickly run across it to the troll's shoulders and gave an opportunity to shot an arrow into the back of its skull. The arrow shattered on impact before Legolas jumped off the troll, making it cringe and stumble a bit.

While on her way to Legolas' aid, Kagome was held up by an orc that attacked her head on. Although she was relieved that Legolas was okay, that relief was short-lived when she saw Frodo, Mary, and Pippin were in danger. With a quick swing of her sword, she made her to the three hobbits as she heard Aragorn yell out to Frodo.

As Frodo dodged around a pillar, it was obvious that the troll was after Frodo and the ring.

With Kagome held up by an orc that tried to attack her from her blind side, Aragorn managed to fight his way through the orcs and goblins that got in his way and get to Frodo much faster than she. The same went with Sesshoumaru as the troll managed to grab the hobbit when he found him. The Snow Elf Prince started to attack the troll with an ice version of his old poisonous whip as Frodo slashed at the Troll's hand before it let him go, dropping him in an alcove.

The troll cried out in pain from Sesshoumaru's attacks but only seemed to stare at the wounds on his hand it got from Frodo before it raised its mace to smash him but Aragorn comes in, leaping into the recess before grabbing a spear and stabbing the troll in the lower torso with it.

Although it didn't penetrate its flesh, Aragorn was managing to keep it at bay and away from Frodo.

From behind the monster, Merry and Pippin were throwing stones at its head to draw it away from their friends.

It only made the troll swing its arm down and hit Aragorn. The action sent the man flying across the room, hitting the rough surface from the side of the alcove he and the hobbit were in. Frodo quickly raced to the ranger's side and tried to rouse him but Aragorn was too stunned.

With the troll closing in on him, Frodo tried to make a run for it but the troll blocked his path with the spear Aragorn used to impale it and threw the hobbit back.

All across and around the chamber, time almost seemed to stop as Frodo felt the pain that came when the Troll stab him in the chest with the spear. The force behind the attack drove the air right out of him.

When the attack happened, Gandalf had instinctively turned while Merry and Pippin stared in shock. Kagome was able to see all this as she impaled the orc she was fighting in the heart.

Her eyes were wide with shock despite hearing the troll gasp in surprise at how quick it dealt the hobbit.

As Kagome and Gandalf looked on in shock, Merry and Pippin gave each other a glance. With resolve, they both gave a battle cry before leaping onto the Troll's shoulders and started stabbing at it mercilessly.

The cry of the two hobbits brought Kagome out of her shocked state before letting the orc she stabbed fall with her ice sword still imbedded in it before quickly running at the troll and managing to also leap onto its back between the two hobbits. Balancing her self on her feet, Kagome formed two ice daggers in her hands before impaling them into the troll's eyes.

The troll's cry of pain seemed to have brought everyone out of their shock as they started fighting again to get to the downed hobbit.

In the troll's blinded state and in impeccable pain, it started to thrash around almost throwing the three on its back off. With its hands, it also tried grabbing onto one of said three on its back.

With Kagome being the tallest on it and still holding onto her now bloodied ice daggers, she was easy to grab onto. But with her strong grip on the daggers that were still within the troll's eyes, the troll had a hard time getting her off even with its claws digging through the fabric of her clothes and almost into her skin.

At its grip, Kagome gave a grunt while trying to hold on as Merry went to slashing at the arm trying to grab the Snow Elf-Fox as Pippin continued to stab at it.

As Kagome, Merry, and Pippin continued to hang on, the others had already dealt with the orc and goblins and were now trying to bring the Troll down.

Through her struggle to hang on and when the Troll managed to grab Merry, Kagome noticed Legolas take aim at the Troll's head like he was waiting for the right moment to shoot a killing blow.

With one more tug from the troll at trying to get Kagome off, Kagome pulled at the ice daggers in a desperate attempt to stay on. Losing her footing, she was now almost sitting upon her shoulders while making the troll bring its head back with her and ultimately giving Legolas the shot he was looking for.

After the release of the arrow, it shot through and true to its target within the troll's open mouth. And right through the roof of its mouth, the arrow had pierced into its brain.

Despite the pain it felt from Kagome's ice weapons impaled into its eyes, the troll started to groan as its great hand fumbled towards its mouth where the tail of the arrow protruded from before it blindly looked up in shock. The melting ice daggers, colored in its blood, still embedded in its eyes giving a grotesque image.

Then, with a long pained groan of its last breathing moments, the troll collapsed to its knees and fell dead throwing Kagome and Pippin off of its shoulders in the process.

A long silent pause stretched out at the fellowship before Shippó and Kirara rushed to Kagome to help her and Pippin up while Gandalf, Sesshoumaru, and Aragorn rushed to Frodo with Sam slowly coming from behind. Kagome looked over to where Frodo laid as Aragorn rolled him over to see if he was okay.

After the ranger turned the fallen hobbit over onto his back, Frodo gave a groan while gasping to regain his breath.

A wave of relief swept over the fellowship at Sam's vocal confirmation of their Ring Bearer being, indeed alive; this relief eve more eminent by Gandalf.

Unable to contain herself, Kagome made her way to Frodo, dropping to her knees before bringing the hobbit into her arms. Within her tight embrace, Frodo reassured her and the two on either side of him that he was all right and unharmed.

Pulling away from the hobbit, Kagome asked, "Are you sure?" as she looked him over to see otherwise.

"That spear would've skewered a wild boar. It should've killed you instantly!" Aragorn added, still amazed yet relieved that the young hobbit was still alive.

Gandalf, with Sesshoumaru, stepped up with the old wizard sparing a word of wisdom, "I believe there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Sesshoumaru gave a sound of agreement as his eyes stared at said Hobbit, seeing something peek from under his shirt.

After glancing at her brother, Kagome looked back to Frodo following the elder Snow Elf's line of sight. With Frodo, she opened his shirt to reveal a shimmering shirt, and not just any shiny shirt… "Mithril?" she muttered questioningly.

"Like… the same Mithril we all saw while making our way here?" Shippó asked before Gimli said good-naturedly, "You're full of surprises, Master Baggins."

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru agreed with a barely noticeable upturn of his lips as Kirara, still in her larger form, came up to Frodo, licking his cheek.

The atmosphere then turned to that of dread as they heard Orcs in the distance. The fellowship looked to each other, as if hoping they were just hearing things after the scuffle they just had. But that wasn't the case at all as Gandalf gave them all one simple yet firm order, "To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!"

* * *

Hello everyone, Sorry for the late update of this, especially with only giving five pages after not updating as long as I had. Although I knew that this had been close to being finished for a long time, lots of things had come up and this was put on a form of Haitus for a while. But this holiday season, I decided to update it.

(Also, sorry for leaving such a cliffhanger, I just wanted to get this done before Christmas came up, especially when I'm gonna be busy before Christmas Eve when I celebrate with family).

This chapter is also dedicated to **chika1345** for her two LoTR xovers **"****Beauty**** of**** The ****Tree****" **and** "****Get ****Me**** Home****"**, one being a Legolas/Kagome pairing and the other a very rare Aragorn/Kagome pairing^^

Happy Holidays to all, have a safe one during all your celebrations and also have a Happy and safe New Year.^^


	10. Escaping Moria, Final Farewell

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except a few OCs that may appear and very few happenings in the fic so don't try to sue me.**

**AN: Hello all! I hope you all had a Merry Christmas. I'm sorry for the long wait on this update, after moving inspiration just seemed to have left me and before, we didn't have internet to let everyone know I was at least still alive. With this chapter, I also had planned on writing the next chapter longer, updating my NightWalker xover "Aijo no Kyuuketsuki" and maybe even write a "Rise of the Guardians" oneshot^^ Well, it's one idea for a single pairing that I've come to like, despite no one's made it yet. **

**But what really got me into writing for this Lovely ****Lady MarMar****'s LoTR xover where Kagome's half Fallohide hobbit and half elf. It's got 2 chapters now, last I read and it's actually really interesting. So, kudos to her for inspiring me in this xover category. XD**

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this update, despite it wasn't in time for Christmas and it was long overdue^^;;;**

_**Chapter Ten  
Escaping Moria, Final Farewell**_

At Gandalf's words of where they need to head next, the Fellowship hurried out of the chamber, the hobbits riding upon Kirara's back, and headed toward a hall of pillars that looked very similar to the one they came to when first entering Dwarrowdelf. Close behind them, they were pursued by more orcs and goblins that now seem to start coming in hordes almost no different than the hordes of demons Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Shippó had once faced in the Feudal Era.

Their numbers crawled out from cracks and crevices of the floor and ceiling like insects that were disturbed and forced out of their homes.

Before the Fellowship could move any farther, they were surrounded by the enemy. And despite their numbers were so little against an army, the Fellowship was willing to fight to the death. Even Kirara was growling and snarling, threateningly swiping at any orc that dared come near her with her flames licking at her paws and tails. Despite that her paws had been pricked by some of their spears and blades, she continued to protect the hobbits on her back.

The orcs that surrounded them snarled and leered, trying to entice fear into their very cores before they decided to kill them. But before the orcs could raise their weapons, a thunderous rumble sounded throughout the hall startling the orcs before they scurried to where they came from, making almost high pitch sounds that showed how agitated and frightened.

Despite Gimli's laugh in believing he frightened the orcs, Kagome couldn't help but feel that something was very wrong as she heard another rumble, fainter than before, under the fading noise of the orcs. Glancing at Shippó and Sesshoumaru, she saw that they noticed it too and were thinking the same thing.

Soon the Fellowship was left alone in the dark with only two torches and Gandalf's crystal lit to keep them from being in complete darkness.

Noticing a weary Grey wizard stare off into the distance the rumble before echoed from. Everything and everyone was quiet before Boromir asked, voicing the question that was on everyone's mind, "What is this new devilry?"

Gandalf made no response as Sesshoumaru and Shippó tilt their head back a bit to take a whiff of a new scent in the air, a new strong scent that Kagome noticed too, smelling of smoke and something that was a mix of burning coal and bone. A strange combination considering how many funeral pyres she often attended to in the feudal era.

'Must be the absence of burning flesh…' Kagome absently thought to herself.

After a moment of silence, Gandalf responded to Boromir's question after another thunderous rumble echoed through the pillars, "A Balrog — a demon of the ancient world." Vicious growls followed as a fiery light of red and gold started to etch and crawl along the surfaces of the pillars and the walls just beyond the corner of a stone corridor. The mere sound of the creature's presence was enough to have even Legolas feel fear. "This foe is beyond any of you… RUN!"

No one questioned the wizard's command as they darted off, heading for a small doorway as Gandalf shepherded them through it and urged them to move quickly. After the hobbits quickly stepped off Kirara, since her larger form was too big for the doorway, and they stepped through, Gandalf took one last glance behind him before following with Kirara in his arms after she seemed to have collapsed.

After they entered a passageway and went down a flight of steps only to find the last few segments and maybe more to be missing. This unexpectedness almost allowed Borormir to fall, if it hadn't been for Legolas to catch him and pull back. The only thing that did fall was the torch Boromir had held.

Hearing the stone steps start to crumble and almost give out enough to have both men slide to their death, Kagome erected a curved wall of ice to prevent both men from falling.

Seeing the thick curved ice at their feet, keeping them from falling to the vast underworld below, both elf and man gave a relieved huff before picking themselves back up to join the others with Kagome and Shippó lending them a hand.

Behind them, Aragorn turned to Gandalf, wanting the wizard to tell him what to do.

Gandalf grabbed his shoulder, ordering, "Lead them on, Aragorn. The Bridge is near." The exile heir of Gondor followed the Grey Wizard's line of sight, seeing the bridge beyond the space connecting a hall and a cliff face. Behind them, the Balrog gave another roar, sounding a little closer than before.

When Aragorn made a move to go face the demon, Gandalf roughly pushed him away gaining a look of hurt and confusion from the ranger, "Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!"

With another roar from the Balrog, the Fellowship quickly descended another flight of massive stairs before coming to a gap. After a momentary pause, Legolas gave a leap and landed on the other side before the Balrog rumbled again. The force from the vibrations was enough to make the foundations splinter and crumble, sending huge rocks tumbling below.

After Kagome gave a light leap after accepting Kirara from Gandalf, landing softly next to Legolas, the Elven Prince beckoned Gandalf to follow. Before the wizard could do so, Sesshoumaru wrapped an around his waist and leaped over just before arrows whistled through the air from a far ledge and striking at the steps.

As Kagome helped Shippó and Sam across, Legolas fired a few arrows back, even had one hit dead center through an orc's head before its body fell over and to the depths below.

When it came to be Boromir's turn, he wrapped his arms around Merry and Pippin before taking a huge leap and another onslaught of arrows was fired between Legolas and the orcs and more segments of steps fell. As Aragorn reached for Gimli to pitch him across, the dwarf stopped him with his hand, "No one tosses a dwarf."

Though Gimli had made it, he nearly fell back and would've fallen if it hadn't been for Legolas grabbing his beard to pull him up but also made the dwarf cry out almost painfully, "Not the beard!"

To spare Gimli even more pain – or worse, losing a handful of his beard to Legolas' hand, Kagome leaned over and grabbed the dwarf by his belt and pulled him forward, getting him out of danger of falling or losing his facial hair. Although this didn't stop more of the stones on the foundation from crumbling and falling, losing more of the steps at Aragorn and Frodo's feet.

After Aragorn pushed Frodo to safety, they started to climb back up as more steps started to crumble, widening the gap between them and the rest of the group.

After Kagome's reply, the Balrog released another roar that once again vibrated throughout the cavern while its steps made the stone structures throughout the mine start to collapse the closer it became. A particularly large one fell from the ceiling and smashed the rest of the steps behind Frodo and Aragorn, creating another gap and trapping them before the stairs they stood on began to wobble.

Seeing the gap between them, Boromir turned to Kagome and almost frantically asked, "Can't you create steps out of ice to close the gap?!"

"I can't! There's not enough moisture here for me to do that. I was lucky to even get enough before to make the ice that saved you and Legolas from falling!" She answered, not liking to admit but it was the honest truth. She had to have enough moisture in the air to make ice to seemly appear out of nowhere. "and Kirara's injured. The orcs must've laced their weapons with some sort of poison!"

"Lean forward!" Shippó cried out, almost at his wits end while not wanting to lose his friends.

As they shifted their weight forward, the stairs started to tip forward across the divide and slamming onto the steps the rest of the Fellowship stood on.

After leaping to safety, they continued their way down the rest of the stairs that the structure from the tilted steps Frodo and Aragorn were just on began to collapse.

Once they made it to the end of the stairs, they came around a great pillar and into a fiery hall with Gandalf leading the Fellowship as the walls of flames whirled behind them.

At seeing these flames, it became no wonder why Kagome couldn't gather any moisture to make her ice.

Gandalf gave them the order to keep running to the bridge but does not follow. He only turned to the wall of fire before the outline of the Balrog's form made of shadow, smoke, and flame appeared beyond the tall ember wall. Its eyes glowed of white fire and had a great ash-black horns curling around its demonic bull-head.

After leaping through the flames, opened its maw and let out of a rumbling roar that emitted the heat of its flaming body. The dry heat blew into Gandalf's face, so dry it was almost like standing in a smithy's on a hot summer.

Noticing that her Godfather was still behind them and standing before the Balrog. Running back, she grabbed a hold of Gandalf's arm before pulling him to run and catch up with the rest of the Fellowship. As they ran, the Balrog's great, black, cloven foot stomped into the hall in a burst of flames.

Within the fiery light, the Fellowship finally came to the Bridge of Khazad-dûm, making the hobbits cross first before the rest started to cross. Seeing how close the demonic creature behind them was, Gandalf forced Kagome to cross the bridge before him.

Once he was certain everyone was across as he reached the center of the bridge, Gandalf turned to face the Balrog. His voice carried out very strong and commanding, "You cannot pass!"

This made everyone turn back to the bridge and Frodo crying out to him as the old wizard continued, "I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor… The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udûn!" As the wizard spoke, the light of the crystal on his staff grew brighter.

In a display of intimidation, the Balrog allowed its flames to engulf it before striking down on Gandalf with its sword that was swallowed up in flames and looking like hot iron. The wizard parried its blow with his own blade, shattering the Balrog's sword. The glowing embers were run off from the circle of light that surrounded Gandalf before the monster bellowed.

From the other side of the bridge, Kagome and the hobbits gasped at the display of Gandalf's magic as Aragorn tried to run back to the bridge.

"Go back to the Shadow!" The wizard commanded though clenched teeth.

The Balrog took steps onto the bridge, brandishing a flaming whip before cracking it against the cliff face it stood over.

Gandalf then raised both his staff and sword into the air with a final command echoed throughout the cave, "You — shall not — pass!" before driving his staff into the bridge and creating a bright flash of blue light. After a moment of pause, the Balrog's nostrils flared before stepping forward onto the bridge. As it moved closer to Gandalf, the bridge collapsed from underneath the creature and broke before the Grey Wizard's staff. The monster of shadow and flames plunged into the chasm below still wielding its whip that glowed of firelight.

Exhausted from the feat of the spell he cast, Gandalf leaned on his staff as he watched the Balrog continue to fall. Just as he turned to walk to his relieved and smiling goddaughter's side and follow the others out, the Balrog lashed its whip in one last attempt to attack the wizard and had it wrapped around his ankle, dragging him over to the edge.

Frodo rushed over to try and help but Boromir held him back.

Being closer to the wizard, Kagome passed Kirara to Shippó and rushed forward before Sesshoumaru could grab hold of her and dove for Gandalf's hand, grasping it tightly and gave a struggling attempt to pull him back up.

The half snow elf gave a grunt in her struggle to pull Gandalf up before felt him stop struggling after hearing the stone beneath them crumble.

After Gandalf stopped his struggling, he looked to Frodo and gave what he believed was his one last order, "Fly, you fools!"

When he let himself go, Kagome gave a stunned cry as she almost fell with Gandalf but still hung onto him.

Seeing her still holding his hand tightly, Gandalf ordered sternly but softly, "Let go, Kagome. The bridge won't hold out if you keep holding onto me."

"No, Gandalf! I'm not letting you fall! We're all going to get out together and in one piece. I'M NOT LEAVING YOU TO DIE!" Kagome cried out almost in desperation. She had seen death too many deaths in her short life and although she never once lost an ally, Kagome was not going to lose one now if she could help it.

Despite the situation, Gandalf smiled at Kagome's determination in wanting to save him but he would not let her suffer the same fate as he. Feeling himself slipping from her grasp with her just barely hanging on, Gandalf spoke again, "Let go, Kagome…" and just as she was barely hanging onto him by the tips of her fingers, he softly said one final time, "Let go…"

Tears began to blur Kagome's vision as she felt and saw Gandalf slip from her grasp, falling to the to chasm with his arms spread as the light of the Balrog glimmered far below.

Kagome faintly heard Frodo cry out as her tears fell into the chasm, hand still reached out to the fallen wizard and feeling numb and cold all of a sudden. She couldn't hear Frodo's cries any more or Boromir calling out to Aragorn. The sound of the stone underneath her giving out brought her out of her shock enough to bring her self to quickly get herself to the other side, barely making it as the stone fell just a split second after she leaped to a more stable part of the bridge and avoid the orc arrows that started to fly toward them.

Coming to Aragorn's side and noticing that he wasn't moving from where he stood, Kagome deftly grabbed and pulled him to follow her and the others up the stairs.

Aragorn was drawn out of his daze at Kagome pulling him and urged her to move ahead of him. At the top of the stairs that still allowed him to see the bridge, he still in disbelief that his wizard friend was gone and that said wizard didn't allow Kagome to save him.

Dodging what arrows flew towards his head, Aragorn ran on up more stairs until him and the rest of his companions broke though the gate leading out of the mines.

After they had all exited out of Moria, Kagome fell to her knees, staring at nothing and panting from the exertion of all the running they had all done. Despite the numbness that took her body, she was aware of the sorrow, shock, and disbelief from all of the Fellowship. She could faintly hear Gimli being restrained by Boromir and Shippó, to keep the dwarf from running back into Moria to face to countless orcs. She was also aware of Legolas standing behind her as he looked on in shock, disbelief, and puzzlement at his companions and Sesshoumaru standing next to her, silently giving her comfort with his strong presence despite the loss he was also feeling now.

But most of all, she could hear the hobbits crying from the loss of their wizard friend who had been a constant presence in their lives since childhood.

Momentarily leaving his sister's side, Sesshoumaru went to Aragorn's side, "We must leave now before the orcs come. There will be plenty of time to mourn once we reach to safety."

Nodding in agreement, Aragorn replied as he finished cleaning his blade, "Lothlórien is not too far from here. We can make it by late afternoon, maybe dusk if we move quickly." Moving past the male Snow Elf as he sheathed his sword, the ranger called out, "Legolas, get them up."

At Aragorn's words, Kagome lifted her head as Legolas moved to help her onto her feet and Shippó when to the hobbits. But before the Elvin prince could offer his hand, Boromir spoke, "Give them a moment, for pity's sake!"

Aragorn soon replied, his voice showing that he's taken command, "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien."

Before Boromir could talk back, Kagome's soft voice stopped him, "He's right…" Boromir's and Aragorn's, as well as everyone else's attention landed on her as she continued, "If we continue to stay, we're just setting ourselves to an early grave. First get to somewhere safer, there will be plenty of time to mourn after." Getting up on uneasy legs, she added, "Besides… Kirara was poisoned so we must get her help as quick as we can."

Seeing no one rebuke her words as Legolas helped steady her on her feet, Sesshoumaru spoke, "We must leave now. Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Shippó, get them up."

After Aragorn helped Sam up and Shippó got Merry and Pippin on their feet, the ranger turned to a hillside where Frodo stood alone. When he had called out to the Ring Bearer, Frodo turned to him from his silent weeping as a single tear ran down to his chin.

* * *

Despite that this is only 4 pages with almost 3,000 words (minus AN's and Disclaimer), I hope you guys enjoyed this^^ This is my late Christmas gift to all my readers. I'll try working on the next chapter soon, as well as my Nightwalker Update. But as for my Rise of The Guardians xover oneshot? That may be a slow work in progress until I can get the movie on DVD when it's released in either March or April. I'm not sure on the specific release date, but I really want to get it XD

Anyways, again, I hope you enjoyed and I'll try working on the chapters I promised in this note.

Hope you guys had a Merry Christmas and will have a Happy New year that's not too far away XD


End file.
